The Silver Rose
by MoonStoneFairy89
Summary: The story of Aubrey's lover as a mortal and how she comes to haunt him and Jessica.
1. The Greek's Apprentice

ï»¿ 

The Silver Rose: The Story of Aisha

  


Chapter One

  
  


I was born not far from Egypt, in a land called Suniria, a place now long lost and forgotten. I was happy at my father's court, even when there were scandals of my sister's harlotries I enjoyed living there for the sun always shone and the land was always fertile. I loved my father, I love him even now when I am alone and without reason to live except only to be the ornament of a fiend who calls himself a man.

I had two brothers who were the first born males in our family, Tiriao and Helios. I never really got to see them due to the fact that they had gone off to the pharaoh and gotten married in Egypt. I remember even know when they teased me because of my shining emerald eyes. My ancestors had come from Greece centuries ago but know after many years we took pride in calling ourselves Egyptians. I don't know if my father loved my mother since I was too little when she died to ever take notice of things. She was Egyptian born and that was why my brothers and sister Eianara had inherited the dark, olive colored skin. Karicia and I, on the other hand, had inherited a lighter shade.

Yes, Karicia was beautiful and being the eldest sister to me and my little sister Eianara, she was entitled to all things first after mother's death. I had no jealousy of her beauty for even if she was beautiful she was a scandalous slut who would use a man no matter his status for a few nights pleasure. I myself had scandals indeed but they were not serious enough to lower me in such a way. I never wanted to marry, to have a man rule me was something that was far beyond my mind. That's why I created every single way to get out of any marriage that I disagreed to. There were always rumors in Suniria. The people loved me but they had the habit of using idle gossip more than respect. Yet, what they said had truth in it; that any man who fell in love with me would only fall to their doom. Truth is, I knew this since I was a child. Since I was born it was a prophecy as we did among many of our culture.

There came the day, of course, when I could not escape marriage and for the first time I knew that I would have to yield or risk losing my honor and father's respect. My father who had fought at many wars and had seen many men die for our cities neighbor, Egypt, was glad to see that other men were fond of study rather than getting themselves killed. He had heard of a Greek man who in his time was very well known and respected and he decided to invite him along with his apprentice.

The day they came was the worst of days for me. It was just a month before my wedding and everyone at court was thinking me married already and to make things worse, I was to be married to a Roman! I had for the first time, accepted my fate. Meanwhile other's fussed about what I should wear and the jewelry I should use, I sat as stone, cold and uncaring, knowing that I would be like the rest, a woman only in use for bearing children and to adorn a man's side.

There was a great feast not only because of the Greek scholars but because of my much awaited marriage. I would always wonder why my father never decided to marry Karicia and then I would remember that it would be no use and she would only dishonor the family as a whore. Meanwhile Eianara was only but a child of eight, not yet fit for marriage.

There were dancers and bonfires with food that would last days! The mood indeed was joyful but inside I felt only numb to any feeling. I had seen my future husband and he was quite handsome indeed with but a scar of war on his left check and deep dark set eyes with black hair. He looked young and kind and I hoped that he would be as he looked; a kind man who would let me run free and let me have my will as did my father with me. Yet, since that moment I knew that he would be the type of man who would drink to an excessive point since he was already stumbling upon himself and as he smiled at me. That day his smile was no more than a sloppy grin. I could do nothing but turn away in disgust. I was but thirteen! That was foolish though, I was old enough to marry.

Men looked at me as if they were starving men and I was a piece of meat not a rich warrior's daughter, as I sat by myself near the bonfire looking at the dancers. It was disgusting, did they think that I was like Karicia who would sleep with all of them at once if chose to do so right now? Even the Greek's apprentice looked at me in such a way and yet it was different somehow. Rather, he was studying me in way that made me shiver nervously. He was handsome indeed for he had beautiful black hair and such dark eyes that were hidden by dark, long lashes. His smile at me was not like that of my future husband, it was open and inviting. He had fair skin and then his Greek master, I suppose, spoke to him in his ear when he noticed that I was the object of his attention. He looked at me and then a sadness seem to fill him but it was gone in an instant as if he would not let it stand in his way. By that time I figured that I had been looking at him for quite a long time and scowling, I rose from my place and decided to walk into the night gardens.

I walked, enjoying the night air that surrounded me. The paths were lined with small torches while flowers bloomed over me. Everything was quiet, even the drunken voices of the guests were no longer audible. I wished that I could take away all the gold I had and run away to live among the Greeks and the Romans without having to marry. I was dressed in veils brought from the very city of Alexandria, I looked like an Egyptian princess to others but I felt a peasant inside.

"You must be the fair Aisha?" Someone asked behind me. As I turned I found myself facing the Greek's handsome apprentice.

"I am." I answered bluntly. " What business do you have with me?" I spoke in my formal tone of voice that I used among important guest. He appeared to be somewhere near seventeen but I was never sure how old he really was.

"I am Aubrey Karew." He said smiling as he bowed and to my surprise I found him quite charming. He had a certain power about him and I found it quite interesting and alluring. Surprisingly I smiled and laughed lightly.

"You do not need to bow to me for I am not a princess!" I said laughing. "Besides bowing like that reminds me of that formal bow that my future husband does."

"I see you that you are not so fond of him . Why is that so?" he asked. He spoke our language well with only a slight accent.

"Is it that obvious that I do not?" What was wrong with me? How could I speak so freely to someone I barely knew! "I do not like a man who drinks and cares only about bedding women and I am guessing that he is like that from what I've seen so far."

He looked at me for a moment and it seemed as if he were trying to figure something out about me through my eyes. He spoke in a silent whisper "There's something about you, your eyes they are...startling."

I was left speechless but I was used to such comments. Was it that my eyes were the ones that would bring men to their doom as my prophecy stated? Was it my eyes that were the ones that men were captured by? I only stood there gazing at him with almost pity. Poor young man, I thought, he doesn't know that if he decides to fall in love with me he will fall to his doom for I belong to another. I could've wept for him but I had never wept except for the time when I knew that I would be married against my will.

"You should not speak so." I spoke to him harshly concealing my grief.

"Forgive me." he said softly regaining his composure once again. "When is it that you are to be married?" He asked me.

"Within a month, if not sooner." We walked through the small lighted path and to my surprise I found that for the first time I felt comfortable among a man. "Is the man you are with...your father?" I asked, trying to change the uncomfortable subject of marriage.

"No. He was my master and I his slave. He has freed me now and thinks of me as his son since he has no one else. Now I am his apprentice. He is kind but I believe he is nearing his death..." I knew that speaking of the man's death was hard for him, I could hear it in his voice. We walked silently for a moment and then decided to sit on the edge of the large fountain.

He looked at me as I looked at him. "You know," I said, "you can't fall in love with me..." He put his hand to my cheek, it was warm and I stopped speaking as I closed my eyes. No! He can't fall in love with me, I thought at that moment.

"Why?" he said finally. "Is it because of your curse? I have heard of it, yes, but I don't believe in them." He did not know that he would never have me because I could not escape this marriage as I did the others. He kissed me at that moment and I could think of nothing except of the troubles that I would have. Yet, if I escaped other marriages, why not this one? My father would surely let me marry such a well taught man but still my mind told me otherwise.

"Aubrey," I said, making up my mind, "Meet me tomorrow morning at the isolated ruins near the temple of Isis not far from here." I said to him as soon as I heard the voice of my sister Eianara calling for me. "I must go!" I said to him. He tried to kiss me but my sister's voice was so close now, that I had to pull away.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Promises

﻿ 

CHAPTER 2

_oh by the way just a little reminder that I DO NOT own any of the characters that appear in Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' books except Aisha and some others, ok? Thanks..._

  


All throughout the night I tossed and turned, thinking of how I would run away without leading my father into a disgrace. I could not just leave and go with a man I barely met for one night and yet the temptation was strong. He himself stayed inside our walls as our honored guest. I was so tempted to go from my room to his but I had to do things clearly. If I wanted to get away from this marriage I had to do everything carefully.

Sunrise soon came and my slaves and servants bathed me and dressed me with golden silks and red veils. As soon as they were done, I walked swiftly down to where ate our meal during the morning. Knowing that Aubrey was going to be there had created the impulse of dressing better than I used to. What a wretched daughter I was turning out to be, would I end up like Karicia? No, I could not think that, I thought at the moment.

As I greeted my father and guests I bade my slaves to leave as I sat down near my father. My sister Eianara sat meekly at the table barely touching her food but making the best of it as Karicia stared at Aubrey without disguising her desire. Yet Aubrey smiled at me and looked at me as I sat there and I knew that at that moment my father suspected something if not know already. Maybe this was why all was so quiet, but my father was a kind man. He would not kill or send Aubrey away for something like this for he was a fair man and understanding.

After our meal ended, we stood up and walked out of the chamber. I quickly grabbed Aubrey and pulled to one of the dark corners of the hallway. I said to him, "Meet me in a few moments. Go there now and I will soon be there with you."

He smiled at me that charming, mischievous smile and then quickly kissed me before he left. I quickly made my way to my room and bade all my servants and slaves to leave except my most trusted slave, Ennira.

Ennira was an aging woman who treated me like as if I were her daughter and I would trust her with my life. She had raised me after my mother's death and I loved her well.

"Ennira, you must help me flee from this marriage so I ask of you to come with me out of here so that father will not suspect of us." I whispered to her. "You must do this for me, please! I ask of you by the gods!" I spoke desperately to her and even bothered to mention the gods that I scarcely believed in. She was a very wise woman and now she looked at me as if I were insane and she asked my why I wanted to run out like this. "Just help me." I begged.

She smiled at me for a moment. "Ah, child! I will help you and I will bid the gods that they spare me for helping you flee a marriage that would be good for you. Such luck doesn't come twice my darling. Will you throw away you life to the four winds so foolishly?"

"No," I said softly, "the marriage is not good for me, good for my father and family, but never for me."

She looked at me and at once I noticed that she was growing older and the lines in her face were deeply set. She was not so young anymore and we both knew it.

She smiled at me again and hugged me. "May Isis and Hathor bless you child and me for that matter so that your father, does not kill us both for what we are going to do." Hathor was the goddess of love. 

I shrieked with laughter as I hugged her and kissed her warm face. I danced across the room as I searched for an old shawl that would disguise me and Ennira as peasant women. I took off my expensive veils and put on one of my oldest garments.

I hooked my arm around Ennira's as we silently made our way out of the lonely hallway and outdoors. I did not live a secluded life with fences and walls surrounding my home. I was given permission to roam freely about as long as I told my father where I was going. This time I had not taken the time to do so since I intended my visit to be short.

We walked the streets, I careful to hide my face in my shawl as Ennira and walked swiftly through the streets. Vendors and fishers were everywhere, shouting out to the crowds so that they would buy something from them. We made haste and before we knew it, we found ourselves to be at the ruins.

I left Ennira waiting outside as I stepped inside the ruined and old temple. I had never bothered to ever visit this place and never bothered to know whose temple it was. Know as I looked around I found that it was an old temple of the Egyptian god, Anubis. What a choice indeed for an encounter as this!

I heard light footsteps behind me and as I turned swiftly with my hidden dagger in my hands I found who it was. Aubrey stood there, smiling at me, his eyes glittering and darkened with passion and love.

"Ah, my beloved!" he whispered as he caught hold of me. He buried his face in my hair, in my neck, whispering endearments to me as he pressed his warm body against mine. As I looked into his eyes I saw his desire and I did not shrink from him as he took me.

I lay in his arms longer than I imagined and he held me as if he did not want to let go of me. I don't know what went through my mind that day and it was surely that one day that ruined my whole escape for if I had stayed only a while, then everything would have been perfect. To this day I don't know if during those first few days I had fallen in love with him or I just tried to use him as an excuse for my escape.

As soon as I got home my father had already known that I had gone out without his approval. I could not tell him what my plans were, not now when everything was barely starting. I quickly blamed it on one of my slaves, Arian, saying that I had given her orders to inform him and that she never did. My father sent her to receive twenty lashes for not doing so and I, full of shame, turned my face from him. He did not comment on the old clothes that I was wearing at all. See, that was the first time that I had ever lied to my father, whom I loved deeply, and I felt utterly terrible to have made an innocent suffer my wrath. I made my way up to my room with Ennira at my side but Ennira's face was pale.

"Aisha, how could you have blamed it on Arian? She is just a girl who has always done everything to please and she loves you well. Your father is _not_ an idiot and he will know sooner or later what your plans are."

My throat was tight and for a moment I could not speak. "I had to do it. Ennira, Aubrey is my way to escape this life he will take me away, I know it! He promised me!" I whispered. Ennira looked at me for a moment and then she shook her head. "I am willing to go with him, I am!" I said to her smiling.

"How can you believe him? You have everything and now you have a husband in you future and he is a good man indeed! Will you forsake paradise for just one man?"

"Ennira, what do you know about men?" I spoke harshly, suddenly angry that she could not understand me. Yet I wished that I would not have said those harsh, poisonous words to her; the woman who was like my mother.

"I am old and I have seen many things, dear child. There's something about that boy that I do not like. He is going to bring you to your ruin." Her face looked ghostly and she had frightened me with those words. She could not mean this!

"I thought I was the one that was going to bring men into ruin?" My voice was full of sarcasm for I was not going to show my fear to her. She

did not answer back and I knew that our conversation was over but it had

left me with doubt.

For three nights I went to Aubrey's room, careful not to wake any of the servants, until the day came when he had to leave.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


His depart had caught me off guard for I knew that he had meant to stay longer in our house. It appeared that some urgent matters in Greece called for him and his master and that they were needed. This was going all wrong for I was not ready to leave with him but his Greek master needed him.

"Aubrey, can't this delay? I ask of you just one more day!" I begged him.

"Aisha I cannot. My master needs me and you know he has raised me as his son. I will come back for you, do not doubt that for you are mine!" he said to me. At that moment I had heard faint whispers and as I turned to see I found someone's shadow and they quickly went away. Someone had found us! When I looked back at Aubrey I knew that he too had seen them and we quickly made way to follow it. That was our mistake.

The shadow led us to my father and to my dismay when we got there I realize that my hand was still in Aubrey's. The person's shadow was Arian's, the girl that I had blamed for my escapade with Aubrey. The sisterly love that used to be there was now replaced by something darker. My father stood aghast as Arian explained to him of my frequent rendezvous with Aubrey. We both knew that everything was ruined.

Aubrey quickly faced my father. "My lord, I will marry your daughter for those are my true intentions. Please, I ask of you, let me marry her."

Marriage? No, this could not. I was not going to be taken away from one marriage to land into another! I said nothing as I stood there watching my father refuse Aubrey over and over again. Yet, Aubrey was good to me and maybe marriage would be good to us yet I did not want to. Father saw my ghostly pale face at the mention of marriage and looked away sadly. Soon, my father had lost all patience and he called for our guards to have him removed from our home. It took many men to take him out and I did nothing, said nothing. I ran to my room and looked out my window. It was raining and Aubrey was still being dragged by many men. He yelled my name so that I would help him, so that I would go with him but I would not. He said to me that he would come back for me whether I wanted or not and at that he left.

Ennira stood behind me as I looked out. Everything was ruined! I had lost my chance to escape and I had lost my father's trust. No doubt he now thought me like Karicia now. No, I would not weep. Crying was a weakness for me and I would not show it.

Not long after Aubrey and the Greek left did we receive news that their ship was attacked and that they had not survived it. I could not think at the moment, I could not hear the rest. Fate had played with me and I began to wonder if my prophecy was right. Did I really bring Aubrey to his doom? I had to settle for my fate now and a few weeks later my marriage took place. Anger took me in a full blast and when I receive those news I nearly destroyed everything in my room. I hated my fate, my destiny!

  



	3. Rome

﻿ 

_CHAPTER 3_

  


My husband's name was Aurelius Maximus and we were to live in Rome. I did not care really, my sister Karicia would remain as always and Eianara would soon grow and marry herself. I remained in Rome and married to Aurelius for three years. I was sixteen when everything would change for me.

I was right about Aurelius. All he cared about was drinking and he had many bastard sons everywhere he went but I gave him none. It wasn't because I would do something, I was barren. Many times I had conceived but I would miscarry and end up near death many times. He did not care of course. Not a year after our marriage did I receive news that Eianara had died. She was always a sickly little creature and was very frail. I had loved her. My husband of course forbade me to set foot on Suniria and so I never went. No doubt that Aurelius knew about Aubrey and I knew who was the one that told him about my scandal. I did not care that Aurelius would fall into Karicia's arms since I did not love him.

Ennira lived with me and Aurelius and it seemed that each day she grew older with time. She was kind to me still as if I were still a little girl of five. She had been with me those days that I thought I would die because I had miscarried and then I realized that I was barren and that I would never give Aurelius the pleasure of having a son by me. I must say that I did not care about giving him an heir. I waited for the day that he would divorce me and send me back to Suniria but he never did and kept me to himself. Then there came the day when a promise now long forgotten had returned.

Spring had arrived to Rome and it blossomed with life but I stayed like death, silent and cold.

"You should go out Aisha, and not keep to yourself like this." Ennira was busy with cleaning my room and dusting everything.

"I would, but you know how Aurelius is. He is too jealous and would rather lock me up as he does now." I said to her as I helped her. "I am glad that I don't give him a child so that he can gloat to everyone that he has an heir."

"Aisha, a child is a blessing! Do not say such a thing!" she gasped.

The sun was setting and I could hear the voices of my husband with that of his friends. They were all drunk and enjoying themselves. Well, if Aurelius manages to pass out from his drinking I won't have him in my bed, I thought. "Ennira, stop what you are doing and go and rest I will finish for you." I said to Ennira who was after all, tired of working all day. She did as I ordered and retired to her room as I finished her work. I dusted and cleaned everything trying to shut out the drunken laughter of Aurelius.

When I finished I collapsed on the floor. I hated being the slave of Aurelius and yet this was my fate. Angry thoughts poured into my mind. Thoughts of Aurelius with his whores and wine, of Karicia, of Aubrey and how I wronged him when he needed me most. I walked to my balcony that overlooked the gardens that were so similar to those of my old home. It was dark and the spring breeze was soothing. Then I realized that something was amiss and as I turned I crashed with someone in front of me and alarmed I grabbed hold of my dagger which I always carried but strong hands caught my wrists. As I looked up to see who it was I stared horrified at Aubrey.

He was different. He had grown paler but other than that he looked as he used to three years ago. There was something else also, a certain something was wrong. Then I saw that as he smiled he had tiny pearl-like fangs.

"Aubrey?" I said surprised.

"Yes...You thought I was dead." He spoke bitterly.

"Why are you so bitter?" I asked. He only laughed and that laughter made me feel cold inside. "What has happened to you?" I said as I touched his cold face lightly. He turned away as if my hand burned him.

"I told you I would come back." he said to me. I stood there remembering that day when my father had thrown him out and everything that I had planned was ruined. "Ah, so you consider me as the object that ruined your plan?"

I stood there aghast. Could Aubrey read my thoughts? Was he a god now? "Aubrey, what has happened, tell me!"

He walked inside my room and looked around as if he had never seen anything like it. There were many veils of different colors everywhere and the faint smell roses was there. It was simple with a large mirror in the corner and it was lighted with a few candles. "Are you happy with Aurelius?" he asked me finally.

I didn't even consider what to say. "No!" I said. "How can I live with a man who cares nothing for me and keeps me imprisoned here!" I nearly shouted, my voice clouded with many years of hate and bitterness.

"Then come with me." he said. I stood there surprised not knowing what to say. "I have been through many things Aisha, and let me tell you taking you away from here is not hard for me."

I was afraid. This was not Aubey for he was different. He said things as if nothing was going to stop him. Then I heard footsteps to my room and I knew it was Aurelius. I quickly whispered to Aubrey that he must go and all of the sudden he kissed me on the lips with the same passion as before that I could barely even move. After that he was gone as if he was never there but his presence still lingered near me as if he never left me. It was strange how I wasn't really afraid of his quick disappearance. 

Aurelius came stumbling into my room and then lay sprawled on my bed. Drunk. Foolish man, I thought. He called out for me softly asking me to come to him but I refused and stood in my place. 

"Who were you speaking with?" he asked, his voice slurred by the wine he had been drinking. I ignored his question and peered down at him. He was very drunk. 

"I was speaking to no one. You are drunk and are imagining things." I said angrily. I would've learned to love him if he wasn't so foolish but he was. 

The next day as but torture for me. I began to think that I had imagined Aubrey in my despair. I began to think myself mad. I cursed the world and I cursed my fate for everything that had happened to me. Here I was, married to a foolish man, barren, and losing my mind. My servants fussed with how I should spend my time and how I should dress. It did not matter really, I wasn't even allowed outside because of my husband. I grew irritated and yelled at them for the first time to leave me alone. Ennira quickly knew that something was amiss.

"Aisha!" she gasped as the other servants left. "This is not you!"

"I said for everyone to leave me alone!" I whispered harshly. My nerves were in a frenzy and I was pale. 

"I will not! Tell me!" she said. I looked at her, giving her a cold glare. Maybe I was mad after all , I thought at the moment.

"Why should I tell you!" My words were harsh, I knew that, but I could not stop them. It wasn't fair that I took my rage on her but my anger and despair got the best of me. I was afraid of losing my mind.

Ennira closed her eyes and then opened them. I still stared at her coldly. "I command you to leave me alone!" I repeated. At that Ennira left without a word. I knew that I had hurt her. 

That night would be the night that would change my life forever. I sat looking at myself through mirror. Soon I saw Aurelius come into my view. I turned and faced him. His face was full of rage, and for the first time I was scared of him. 

"One of my comrades tells me that he saw you with another on your balcony last night. Is this true?" he yelled at me, his face red with anger. 

I did not say anything to his accusation. Why would I protest when I knew that I had indeed made a mistake. "You have a lover. You choose one and yet you cannot learn to love me and respect me as your husband!" Aurelius walked to me and grabbed my right arm, his strong, soldier's grip hurting me. I did not scream nor shout at him. I let him drag me into his room and throw me inside as he got inside too and locked the door so that we would not be disturbed. 

I hated him more than ever! He was the reason for my ruined life and he would pay! Anger clouded my mind. He grabbed me and tried to kiss me. His rage had indeed crazened him. I refused to kiss him and he slapped me across my face hard. I knew that I was bleeding for I could taste the blood in my mouth. I ran from him but he caught me and threw me on the floor. I pulled away and tried to run again. I knew that he would kill me if he could. I was never one to let other's hit me and if ever that happened I would do something in return. I knew that Aurelius was tempting me to do something I would regret.

"You are a whore. Why do you let him come to you and not me, I who am your husband!!!"

"I hate you!" I spat at him furiously. That made him angrier. 

"You will love me as you did to your dead lover!" he yelled. Aubrey, I thought. At that moment I felt a strange presence in my mind as if he was there. 

Quickly, I ran from Aurelius and to his desk. I suddenly noticed a sharp blade and quicky grabbed it. As I turned, I plunged at Aurelius and stabbed him again and again and again. I could hear his cries for help but they were barely audible. Soon he lay dead on the floor while my hands were red with blood. The shimmered in the candle light and a sudden guilt came over me. I could still feel the blood on my mouth. I turned only to find Aubrey looking at me, comforting me with his eyes. 

This was my chance! I could go to him finally! I ran to him and he hugged me warmly even thought I was sure his body was as cold as ice. We said nothing and quickly went to my room where I gathered just a few pieces of gold for money. I cleaned my hands quickly and washed my face with water. We were about to leave when we saw Ennira blocking our path. Aubrey frowned while I stood outraged. 

"What are you doing here!" I asked angrily. I wanted to get away and at that moment when I had the chance to be free I would not let anyone stand in my way. Ennira looked at me with sad eyes and quickly scolded me as if I were a child and then she slapped me. I had disappointed her too. First my father and then Ennira, the closest person to a mother that I would ever have. 

My face burned with embarrassment while Aubrey did nothing and stood there shocked as I was. I pushed Ennira out of our way and went past through her. Aubrey was behind him and I heard him whisper something softly, it was an apology to Ennira who leaned against a wall. My heart was broken for I had pushed someone I loved away from me. I could no longer turn back for her forgiveness as I heard servants call for her help. They had discovered Aurelius. 

I was a mere foolish human, now as I look back I know that all the things I did and thought were foolish and I hate myself even more for it...

Aubrey heard the cries for help too and quickly he whispered to me that I should not be frightened and then suddenly we were transported into another place. It was strange how it all went and felt. My body tingled as if there were many tiny things crawling in my blood and body. I had no idea how he had managed to take me from one place to another so quickly but I did not bother asking. Maybe he was a god indeed, powered by the Egyptian god Osiris, lord of the dead, to guard the human living world. 

I figured we were inside a tavern but the language and their dressing manner were different. Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and even others from the greater and faraway East had all come here. They all looked at me and Aubrey as we walked by. I soon noticed that they held the same pallor as Aubrey and all of them had black eyes, all except two. Both of them had the same emerald, green eyes that I had except one was pale and the other was dark skinned as an Egyptian. Beside him sat a woman who was dark skinned too. She looked at me coldly and then glanced away when she noticed that I was not threat to her. This was Fala and Jager and the pale one who looked at me with the same green eyes was Siete. 

Aubrey led me through the small crowds of strangers and into a small room upstairs. He looked at me there the same way that he had looked at me three years ago. He studied me closely and then he glanced away and stared thoughtfully at the sea through the window. 

"Where are we?" I asked softly. He looked at me and then smiled. 

"We are blood-drinkers, Aisha. We have taverns and cities. One of the most famous cities right now is Osrien. Of course that city holds slaves and I have been a slave myself. This is another city named Nuuruk, an Egyptian city similar to the ancient city of Uruk."

"Blood drinkers?" I asked suprised. "What do you mean blood-drinkers...?" I trailed off. 

He explained to me how he and others of his kind needed blood to survive and have their powers. He told me how he could blood-bond me to him so that I could live as a human without aging. The idea intrigued me and I could not help but to wonder why he did not just turn me instead. He explained of the certain rules of being blood bonded to him kept me safe and how I would still live as human. I listened and to my surprise his new self did not scare me. He was still the same Aubrey that I had met before, his bitterness was fading away quickly. 

We went back out onto the tavern. I had changed clothes for my other ones were stained with blood and I had not the time to change when we were leaving the dreadful place which many called a home. Again I was followed by the stares of the "blood drinkers" but I did not care. This was going to be my new life and world and I knew that I should get used to it. I had a deal of practice at many magic arts due to Ennira's help. I missed her terribly and I remembered how she had taught me to read into the futures of other's and to use herbs and shield my thoughts from anyone who dared intrude in them. I could still hear her saying that if I were not born so privileged I would have made a great healer. 

I knew that Ennira hated me. I was dreadful to her and I knew that I did not deserve her forgiveness. I tried to be calm as Aubrey led me to Jager and Fala. I could see Siete staring at me and I looked away nervously. Fala spoke to me in Egyptian, giving me a welcome that seemed to be more of a curse. I was thankful that my tutors had taught me many languages, among them Egyptian which I spoked well since they were our neighbors. Jager smiled at me, his eyes which I perceived to be an illusion sparkled with amusement as he looked at me. 

A deep, rich voice welcomed me also from behind. I turned and saw Siete, and for a moment I felt him in my mind. Quickly I closed my mind from him and blocked him out. I did not like him at all. I could still feel him in my head and the sensation made me shiver. Aubrey noticed this and quickly went to my aid. I smiled up at him, still hiding my thoughts and told him that I was fine. Jager looked at Siete and I could see that even though he was no speaking, he told him that he should leave for now. Fala smiled at me, a cold smile that surely wasn't meant to make me feel more comfortable. 

Through that days that followed I stayed at the out home in Nuuruk while I waited for Aubrey to finish feeding. I was lavished with two slaves, Nivea and Eilan, I trusted them with my life and they too were blood bonded to Aubrey. Of course that did not mean that they were Aubrey's lovers as I was... True, I was not a vampire I was still human but many said that Aubrey and I would be great hunting companions when he finally turned me. At first, I had no desire to be a vampire and Aubrey knew that. I had seen him feed from time to time and the whole scene still played in my mind. I could not imagine living like that. I had killed once and I would not do so again. There was a time, after I had lived with Aubrey for six years where he had to go off for a short period of time. 

He said he would come back and that he was only leaving to fix some matters on the far East. I begged him to take me but he did not and so I stayed as I was watched over by Nivea, Eilan and Jager. I loved Nivea and Eilan as the sisters that I had lost a long time ago. I had not known anything about Karicia for a long time and I soon learned that she was living very well as a prostitute in the far East. I did not really care what the rumors about me in Rome were and I never bothered to find out if they had suspected me at all. All I thought was about Ennira and soon I got notice that she had died of old age in the farther and poorer parts of the city in Rome. I did not cry, I had not cried in many years and I knew that my tears had dried away. I felt a wretched pain in me and I blamed myself for everything. It was during those times where I met Silver. 

Silver had short, blonde hair that seemed to be a silvery color. I guess that's why he was named Silver. He was pale as all the other blood drinkers and his black eyes were the only contrast in his face. He was handsome and young. I also knew that he was very old and powerful and that it might as well have been him who turned Aubrey. 

Jager, who always flirted shameless with me respected Silver and I knew that it was Silver who had made Jager. I smiled at Silver as he looked at me. I had forgotten to shield my thoughts of him being Aubrey's maker and Silver quickly answered to this.

"No, Aisha. I am not Aubrey's maker though I wish I would not be ashamed if I was. He is the child of my child, Ather." His accent was ancient and it only made me wonder that he was older than I thought he was. _Ather._ A woman's name. I began to wonder why she had chosen Aubrey at all? I quickly left all those jealous thoughts and went to happier and cheerful things. 

Through the days that followed Silver was my protector and confidant while Aubrey was gone. I soon learned that Silver had made Ather, who was born with _shape shifter_ blood, allowing her to have to powers of a blood drinker and yet still holding the power to shape shift into any animal she wanted. Ather's _fledglings,_ as they called them, could also shape shift. I did not like the word fledgling for it gave me the feeling of something you just made for sheer purpose. I preferred child because that was what it really was. 

Silver also came to explain to me of his recent adventures and of how he had fallen in love with a woman who left him heart broken. I could not help but comfort him as he told me that because of that relationship he had not fallen in love with anyone else. Silver proved to be a very good friend to me as I was to him. I wished that my brother's would have been with me so that I could have shared the same experience with them as I did with Silver. Of course, I could not escape from the rumors that circled in Nuuruk. Some said that I had a certain affair with Silver and I could not help but wonder how human these blood drinkers still were. Silver left after he realized that him staying there would only cause more chaos.

After Aubrey came back he had heard the rumors but he said nothing to me about them. I guess he trusted Silver too much to ever believe him to betray him. Aubrey and I lived many years together, centuries if that is the right word. Yet, for all those years, he never turned me and I was troubled by it. I was glad that he had not but yet again he had never spoken to me about it. A certain part in me begged him to turn me but he did not. 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Nuuruk: The Vampire City

ï»¿ 

CHAPTER 4

  


As I said before, Aubrey and I lived a happy life. There were times when I would feel someone watching me and I would turn and find a dark shadowed man look at me. The only thing I could see from the shadows were his brilliant eyes that were blue as the deep ocean's water.

I did not bother to tell Aubrey. I knew that I was probably imagining it. Aubrey and I had been together for centuries that I had not bothered to count. Yes, as any normal couple we had our arguments but none like the ones that would divide us forever. Rumors were everywhere, especially when Siete came back. 

I remember the rumors that had circled around and that Aubey had ignored for my sake because of Silver. Now it was not so easy. I walked around Nuuruk, on the shore of the beach. The night made the water lose the blue color and made it look black. I felt Siete's presence as he walked behind me. I breathed slowly and then stopped. I could feel him in my head again, whispering that I should come with him and leave Aubrey. He said that Aubrey was young and foolish and that he would get himself killed. He said that he, on the other hand, was powerful and would protect me forever of the darker parts and demons of the world.

Aubrey die? I could not help the thought of him dying, I did not want to go through what I had gone a few centuries ago, when I lived in Suniria. I released myself from Siete's grasp and looked at him accusingly. If he had any intention on killing Aubrey he would have to go through me first for he would never have me. 

Siete looked hurt by my stare and looked away. "Do not think me evil. I would never hurt you or Aubrey but I warn you, Aubrey _will_ hurt you. I am old and I know what Aubrey thinks when he dreams through my powers." His voice was troubled and I could sense that he hungered to tell me something I did not want to know. 

Siete looked at me and spoke in a soft whisper. "Aubrey spent a night with your sister Karicia the same day he proclaimed to love you..." This did not surprise me but the thought that Karicia had gotten to Aubrey outraged me! I never cared if she was Aurelius' lover but Aubrey's? I remembered the day where we had met in the ruins and that night where I had thought of going to him. Who knows what I would have found if I had actually gone. What maddened me was that he never told me about what had happened and that hurt more than the betrayal. Then again, all that happened years ago and it would do me no good if I berated him for it after such a long time. But there was more to what Siete had to say and I braced myself for it.

"Those months that Aubrey left you in Jager's care, he was in Suniria. He searched for your father and killed him as well as Arian who was your father's lover. He killed your father for vengeance and Arian for her betrayal to you."

I could not breathe nor think. Aubrey kill my father? Arian being my father's lover? Suddenly the prefect world that I had imagined to live in had shattered as glass. All was a lie. I accepted and forgave the fact that he had been with Karicia but him kill my father whom I had loved with all my heart! I hated Aubrey more than anything at the moment. Yet there was _still_ more. Siete seemed to not want to tell me but I urged him on. 

"I am sorry to tell you this, Aisha. Aubrey has been known to have an acquaintance with a certain vampire slave owner named Julia. Some say that he has an affair with her and many have seen him. She can bewitch anyone and many have been her lovers. These tales of her and Aubrey have been around for nearly half a century..." That was enough and Siete knew it. He stopped and quickly grabbed me as I got ready to run towards the place where Aubrey and I had lived for many years. 

_Aisha, _Siete whispered in my mind. _Do not be foolish and come with me. I will settle everything. You may ask Jager for he himself knows about this and so does Fala. I am not lying! Come with me and later on you may face Aubrey!_ His voice was a lullaby in my mind. Though his voice sounded true and soothing he was not able to drown the fire that burst in me. I pushed him away and he let go. I ran and looked back once, I saw him staring at me with a sad gaze. I heard him whisper a soft and sad good-bye as he disappeared from my life for what I thought would be forever. 

I ran for what seemed forever until I reached the tavern that led to our home. I breathed heavily and I could feel Jager's and Fala's gaze on me. They knew that I knew about all that Aubrey had done. Suddenly there was the sound of heavy footsteps and I heard screams. I saw Nivea and Eilan run to me but suddenly I saw their eyes widen in shock and they turned pale. As they fell I saw that there was knives behind their back and I stood there frozen with shock. I saw others in front of me being killed and I could do nothing. Surely it was witches but I could only wonder how they had managed to get into our realms. Jager and Fala quickly burst into action and fought many of the attackers. I did the same. I ran to a room that held many weapons and got two large knives that had come from the far East, Their blades were sharp but I had been taught to handle weapons by my father and I still fought very well. 

I ran out and charged at them. I killed so many that I lost count. Once again blood was in my clothes, hands, and face. I soon realized that they were not witches but humans. I saw their blood and I wanted more. The killing had woken something in me, a vicious feeling that wanted me to kill more and more. I could not stop myself and I could see other's who looked at me surprised. To think that if Aubrey would have turned me I would have made a very good predator. 

I grew tired for I was no blood drinker and I had not their strength. I breathed sharply and in that moment of distraction a human came up to me and stabbed me the same way that I had done to Aurelius. I could feel my breath leaving and during that moment I saw Aubrey come in and run to me. After that moment everything went black and I could feel nor hear nothing except the cries of death...

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  



	5. Sahaid's New Consort

﻿ 

CHAPTER 5

  


I do not know for how long I lay in bed, dying slowly. I could feel Aubrey at my side and I could feel part of his blood in me. He had not turned me yet but I did not care anymore, I wanted him away from me. My father's murderer. I could feel him caress my face but I could not move from my weakness. I knew that I was dying quickly. Aubrey's blood was the only thing that had kept me alive for so long. 

Yet, the hatred that I felt for Aubrey started to fade away. I knew that I should hate him but I could not, my heart would not let me. I loved him even more as he stood there beside me. Yet, the certain thought that he would have me die than to live with him as a blood drinker was unsettling. 

Soon I could move after he gave me a little of his blood but I knew that I would die anyway. If he gave enough of his blood I would be a blood drinker and if he didn't and kept going like this then I would surely live a miserable life. I found enough strength to speak to him one day and I asked him why he did not turn me. He only closed his eyes and then argued that I was not ready. 

Not ready? I though. This angered me. How more ready could I be if I was dying and had spent _centuries_ with him! I argued with him, telling him that the only reason why he never turned me was because he was afraid that I would leave him and turn on him. Telling him that he was afraid angered him more and he called me a whore. A whore! I could not believe him! Did he after all believe all those lies that were spread around Nuuruk. But before I could answer back, I saw him go out the door and after he had not returned for a week I chose my fate. 

I gathered all my strength and stood up from the dreadful bed that I had lain in for weeks. My wounds had not healed well and I could feel them start to bleed again. They hurt so much but I would not let the pain stop me. I covered myself and silently I crept out of the place that had been my home for many centuries. I walked out into the night and savored the night air. I walked, bearing each spasm of pain. I felt lightheaded and weak but I was determined to walk away, only to get as far away from the place where Aubrey and I had lived for a long time. Only to die away from the place that reminded so much of Aubrey. 

I don't know for how long I walked but soon daylight started to come. I suddenly fell onto the damp ground. I heard a soft whisper that seemed to be like a prayer. I turned my head weakly and looked at the man that kneeled in front of me. I met his blue eyes that help compassion in them. I could no longer see him. Everything blackened and I could no longer breathe. I tried to breathe but I could not. Suddenly I felt my strength coming as tasted something in my mouth. It was warm and rich and at once I realized that it was blood. I needed it and I welcomed it. I prayed that it was Aubrey who had made an illusion to his eyes just like Siete and Jager had done. My whole body convulsed and pain hit me. I felt his blood go through like a thousand thorns in my veins. His blood was so powerful that I knew my body would never be able to hold it. 

Minutes later, after the new blood had settled in me, I looked into the man's face for the first time. He was not Aubrey even though he had black hair and similar features. His eyes were blue but they were not an illusion. I felt different and at once I felt that I too had fangs as a blood drinker should. I wondered why Aubrey had never turned me after he had known me for many years and this stranger turned me after a few days of knowing me. Yes, he was the same stranger that I had noticed staring at me. He smiled and whispered softly that his name was Sahaid.

I don't know how many months or years passed before I ever recovered my sanity. All I knew was that for a moment I lost it. All that I had been through came rushing through my mind and it mixed with the new powers that I had inherited as a vampire. I was not strong enough yet to hold such things back and my mind shattered to pieces because of that. I can't really remember what happened during those dark hours when I would lay and stare at nothing while I spoke of things that made no sense. I did know later on, that I was perceived as dead in Nuuruk and that Aubrey was becoming more powerful than any of the other vampires. It was almost as if he no longer cared where I had gone off to and had just become more powerful, meaning that maybe I was the only reason why he was weak at first and did not have such thirst for life and power. Let it be that way, I thought in those days. I no longer cared about Aubrey, but my heart told me otherwise. 

A few days after I had recovered, I found another girl yet in my room. A new servant, I thought, so be it. I lived in Sahaid's realm which was called Ardid and I ruled there as queen by his side. The young girl I received had come from a land not far from our realm just to the far West of Egypt. Her hair was a light dark brown and her exotic golden eyes held the colors of green and blue in them. When I entered my room, I saw her in a corner, weeping endlessly. As soon as she saw me, she wiped her tears and tried to look at me without flinching. She was scared, I noticed. I felt pity for her and quickly kneeled so that I faced her young round face. 

She looked no older than eighteen and she was still a young, innocent girl. Strange, I thought. There I was, looking younger than her and yet I called _her_ a child! I was right, of course, she was a child still and I had lived for many years that I could have been one of her ancestors. Such a pretty, innocent face that she had. Her frightened eyes looked at me with horror and admiration. I smiled at her and she relaxed a little. 

"What is your name?" I asked her. I did not want to meddle in her thoughts for I never really liked that gift. 

"Asryn." She whispered softy.

"How old are you?" I asked. I tried to search her face but she only grew more frightened with my inspections. She trembled slightly as she answered.

"I am nineteen." she whispered again. Her eyes were truly scared but she knew that I would not treat harshly as she thought I would. Indeed I would not, I was not harsh with my servants who more than once made sure that I comfortable and were concerned about my safety. She shifted from her sitting position as I stared at her, studied her. 

"I will not harm you." I said. "I do not harm my servants and if I take a liking to you I might as well set you free in a few years. Do not fear this new life for it will bring you eternity."

"How can I not fear it?" she finally spoke out. "All of you frighten me and I have heard tales about this place. Demons and the damned live here but the thing that frightens me the most is that ghastly paleness that you here posses as you face me."

I must say that the comment about my "ghastly paleness" was said many times before but when I looked at myself at my mirror I saw nothing except that my face was the same color of Sahaid's; a normal flesh color. I would ask Sahaid and some of my servants about such matters but they would say that they saw nothing peculiar about my color. So, during the years I learned to ignore such comments and go on. Sahaid took care of me and I felt that he loved me. Sahaid probably loved me more than Aubrey would have ever done. 

Asryn became part of my household and soon she became my only _true_ friend. I knew that the others would betray me if Sahaid asked them to but I knew that Asryn would not. I heard all about Aubrey's greatness and the way that he had greatness in many realms, especially of one called _Mayhem_. I heard tales of how he had hurt a young girl and let Ather, his maker, turn her into a vampire. Indeed, I would have never suspected Aubrey of such horror! To hurt a young girl who later became Risika, another deadly hunter, was not like him yet again who was I to say such things? There was nothing said about Aubrey and Julia, or at least nothing that I heard. 

I lived in peace with Sahaid and learned many arts in magic. I learned that we were very much like humans and that we could also conceive a child for we were not _exactly_ dead. I never conceived anything for I was barren even when human and I did not care. The child that was born in such darkness would only suffer and if ever I had a child that I loved, I would not put them through such misery. I spoke my old language and yet I learned to use Arabic as my main one. The language of Suniria was now long dead and what use was it to speak it to those who never lived in such times? 

There were rituals that we had to ordain in honor of our line every year. We were a different type of vampire, we only fed a little for we did not need much blood to survive as others who had to kill. I was queen in Ardid and Sahaid was king. We would sit in a throne and drink from a chosen victim. After that I would drink from Sahaid's neck as he would drink from mine. Then, he would hand me a bowl with blood that was considered _sacred_ and I would drink from it to preserve my power. Soon I would feel drowsy and would be taken to rest in my rooms. 

Asryn never liked the ceremonies and would always warn me to be careful. She had grown bolder now and she was different from when I had first met her. She had lived with me for years and had never left because she did not want to. She was not raised in the old religious Muslim beliefs so therefore she was not really afraid of our lifestyle. She was my confidant, the person who I would speak to in those moments where I could not bear to be in Ardid. She had grown to be somewhat like a sister to me. 

There was a time when I did feel like leaving Sahaid, my heart had started to rebel and I wanted to know of Aubrey. I did not think of all the things Sahaid did, all the ways he helped me in. All I thought of was Aubrey, he was a plague in my mind, a deadly memory that would torment me forever. I could not escape of course, Sahaid had known someway and stopped me. He sat me down firmly and explained to me that Aubrey had many women after I left. One day he would court a rich woman of society and the other he would go after a courtesan. He would be the lover of many others. My mind scolded me for thinking of leaving Sahaid and once again, I stayed with him. Yet, nothing prepared me for the blow that I would receive later. 

Rumors had started in the other vampire realms that a certain _Ash Night_, made a living of writing novels that were supposed to be fiction to mortals but truth and history of all the vampires that belonged to Aubrey's world. This surprised me but then, Asryn herself brought me a book that completely tore me apart. The book was written by Ash Night herself and it was none other than her story of her and Aubrey. I read on how she met him, on how her eyes were so much like mine and how he too, seemed to fall in love with her. I would have never expected that he would turn her into a vampire when he had know her for only a few weeks if not months.

This angered me beyond belief! I had know Aubrey for years and he had never once turned me! This proved to me that his love for Ash, or should I say Jessica, was stronger than the one we had centuries ago. I was unconsolable and wept as I had never done before for days. I wept tears of rage, rage that poured out resentment and all the feelings that I had tried to hide through all my years. Asryn was there and she comforted me along with Sahaid. Yet, nothing could save me from the icy hell that I would fall into, a place where my feelings would be numbed and I would be only the shadow of the woman I once was. A hell worse than the one I had with Aurelius. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  



	6. New Mayhem

﻿ 

Sahaid had bade me to prepare everything for the arrival of a guest he would not name. I did as he told me to without a questioning glance or word. I directed the women to go to where they needed to go and I myself prepared myself for that night.

The lights were dimmed and dancers twirled and danced slowly to the beat of the sitar and drums. I was dressed in veils of black and golden jewelry. My eyes were outlined with a deep, heavy charcoal pencil, a little darker than the one I used daily. I was expected to dance and as I stood in the middle of the fire I could feel the beat of the music go through me and make me forget about all the cares of the world. I danced, moving as swiftly and quick as the wind with my twirling veils of black around me. Panthers with eyes much like mine, surrounded me along with golden tigers. They were a symbol of protection, a statement that indicated that I was not allowed to be touched by any other man. I could see a figure, a dark figure with emerald eyes look at me. The way his gaze penetrated me was familiar and soon I knew who he was. 

Siete looked at me with amazement. I knew that he thought me dead, as all the others did. He looked at me, not caring that Sahaid was there. His gaze made me impatient for I knew that he knew of Aubrey and his new, strong lover, Jessica. There was a problem, Sahaid was powerful and kept me guarded well that night for he knew of the interest that Siete had of me in the past and probably still harbored. I could not speak to him nor even dare look at Siete, I was afraid that he would take me from Ardid and leave me after he got bored of me just like Aubrey. I did not know why Sahaid invited Siete but I did know that Siete would reveal my existence to those who thought me gone. 

Days went by, months were I would feel a certain melancholy take over me and I would be allowed to travel for a few days with Asryn or any other woman of our household. I decided to travel in the lands of Morocco, a land that had not really changed and had stayed almost like the old Suniria that I had left centuries ago. I walked in the dark, night streets with Munja behind me. I had left Asryn to care for the rest so that I could travel in peace. Munja was someone who I did not converse with as I did with the others for she was to dull in a conversation. She had no important words to speak to me but she was loyal and cunning at times. I fed from a stranger that I encountered, only taking a little for our kind did not kill mortals. Munja was not with me that night for I had managed to escape her. There, in a far corner, a figure watched me. The figure looked familiar, even in the shadows as I looked at it. It moved as I let my confused prey go. The silver hair, fair skin, black eyes... 

"We all thought that you had perished..." Silver sighed and then laughed. "My little friend, you are indeed still in this world, now immortal!"

I laughed for the first time in days as I looked at Silver. I had not seen him since he had left Nuuruk after the false rumors that were created of us. He looked the same, this time wearing the modern fashions with a leather jacket and black pants. Everything contrasting and yet so beautifully arranged. "Silver! I am indeed glad to see you!" I spoke in the old Egyptian, the second language that I had learned to speak well. "Where have you been?" I asked.

"Here and there." He answered vaguely. "But you, everyone thought you dead, they still do! Your eyes are not like ours and your aura is different. Who made you? It could not have been Aubrey..."

"No...not Aubrey." I answered sadly. "An ancient vampire from a different kind, different from yours."

"It is great luck that I have found you now at this moment. Our kind is in great danger and we need powerful vampires to help. It is another ancient vampire, Julia, who wants to create war with New Mayhem and turn it like Midnight."

I flinched at hearing the name Julia and Silver noticed. "And you want my help?" I asked careful in hiding my feelings.

He seemed to think about it for a moment and then he answered carefully. "Yes, I want your help." 

I closed my eyes at this and nodded. I would help him if I could for I once too lived in a realm very similar to New Mayhem. He did not tell me anything else except that I would have to meet him in New Mayhem in a certain _club_ called _Las Noches_. We settled a time and date and then we each parted our own ways. He to some unknown place and I back to Ardid to tell Sahaid of Silver's request. 

Sahaid was not very trusting but he let me go. I had grown to be a mindless doll to him, never questioning why he did the things he did or contradicting him. I was afraid that he might throw me by myself into the new and horrid world that had sprung up. Nothing was as it had been years ago and I was afraid of losing myself and my mind in such place. With his power he sent me to Las Noches, how he knew where it was and how to get there was another mystery that I did not question for him. 

I was always someone who would cause attention for I loved being the center of everything at times. I wanted to tell the whole vampire realms that I was alive and not dead as everyone else thought I was. I knew that Jager and Fala might be there, now with Fala's new creation, Moira. I wore my golden bracelets, and gown that matched to color of my eyes and a long emerald veil that covered my hair and reached all the way to my waist. I had forgotten one thing, New Mayhem was the same realm where Aubrey resided. 

As soon as I walked inside I heard a great clattering of tables and glass. I knew that there was a fight and I knew who was in it. Some noticed me as I walked in but they were young or mortal and I did not know them. The others were too busy watching the fight to notice me. The pounding music blared loud as I walked nearer to see who was the one fighting. I heard a girl's voice yell out and throw the other across the room. I turned to see who it was and as soon as I saw her green eyes, black hair and pale skin I knew who she was. 

Jessica struggled to free herself from the powerful grasp of Moira and Fala as they both threw her across the room. I felt sympathy for the poor girl and knew that Fala, always wanting to be powerful and never actually being so, hated her. Fala was about to attack Jessica who was now on the floor trying to regain her strength when I myself jumped in. The urge to finally use my powers was irresistible and as quick as I could, I used the old ancient trick that all those of my kind used to disarm their enemies. 

Fala was sent flying across the room with a quick wave of my hand and into the small bar where a black haired mortal stood. Now I had everyone's attention and I rejoiced in it. Something bitter in me wanted to yell out to everyone that I had turned powerful, that Aubrey's rejection had made a threat to them. Moira looked at me and before she could attack me I threw her too in the same direction as Fala. I laughed silently as I looked into the frightened eyes of everyone who was watching. I knew that they were wondering who the powerful, anciently dressed _girl_ was that possessed such a power and yet not break a sweat. 

"What is this?" I heard a very familiar voice say behind me. I grew cold inside, colder than I normally was. I closed my eyes and then reopened them. All those bitter memories, all those years had changed me and I turned to meet his black eyes. 

"Ah, do you not remember me dear Aubrey?" I said to him coldly and distantly. I knew that he was shocked but he did well in hiding it. Well, so did I. 


	7. Silver's Request

﻿ 

_Thanks to those that have reviewed and sorry that I have not updated in such a long time . . . Once again, many thanks and any character that may sound familiar to you in this story are not mine but Amelia's. _

_________________________________________________________

  


I stood there, sure to not let him know how much he had hurt me. Pride stood in the way and I liked it that way. 

"Aisha?" he said in an almost fearful tone of voice. Aubrey afraid? He was only surprised to see that I had not died as he and everyone else thought. 

I only laughed. "You did not forget about me after all. I have heard many things about you. You have come a long way." I meant what I said to him. Aubrey had changed far too much and I did not like that. I could feel Jessica stare at me as if I were sprouting another head and as I looked at her, I laughed silently. The fact that they were together, maddened me but I was too proud to give them the pleasure of seeing me upset. Besides, she had no idea about my past at all; barely anyone knew who I was and I liked that. 

"What are you doing here? Why did you help Ash?" Aubrey sounded irritated and that he was not very happy since his tone of voice when was not so pleasant. He was regaining his confidence. 

"Can I not help the younger ones of our kind? That is a shame Aubrey!" I exclaimed. "It is a shame that you no longer accept any of my favors. Especially when I saved you first _fledgling_, as many of you here call your children." I hated the word fledgling for I believed that when you gave someone your blood they became your child, and I would never call my child a fledgling. I stared at them both for a moment and then turned to walk out of Las Noches. 

Aubrey spoke up once again "You were always the one to turn away from things, weren't you?" 

I was stung by this remark but I turned and gave him a cold, hard stare. "Please do not tell me that you hold such a grudge now! If I remember correctly, you were the one who left. Besides, "I said as I looked at the crowd of mortals and immortals alike that were crowed around us, trying to see what was going on, "I suggest that we do not talk about the past right now. Besides, my business is not with you, it is Silver I must speak to." 

Aubrey sighed and then looked at me before he answered, "Then stay. He will come; I have no doubt about that. I myself need to talk to him."

I only looked around and nodded in agreement. I would stay for Silver and after my business was done, I would leave as soon as I could. Sahaid had allowed me to come unescorted but I would not abuse his trust in me. I walked around as I waited for Silver, noticing little details such as the mirror walls that were shattered by Risika or the craze the surrounded the night club. 

"I thought that I was the only one who had such a feud with Aubrey." Risika's silky voice spoke to me. I turned to look at her, noticing her tiger striped hair and her beautiful grace. She and I had much in common and I had wanted to meet her ever since I had heard of her bringing Aubrey to her power. Something in her reminded me of my old self, maybe it was her pain.

"Is it obvious that he and I are not on good terms?" I asked, amused by what others thought. 

"I have access to his mind and I know what he felt when he saw you. He thought you dead; everyone did." She said simply but a slight smile crept in her mouth.

I looked at her and smiled too. She was so much like me and the fact that Aubrey tried to kill her warned me that maybe we would try to kill each other too. I only wished that Aubrey and I would not end up in a war as he did with Risika. I held resentment toward him but not enough to kill him mercilessly. I still held love for him. 

"Look there," Risika nodded off to where the black-haired girl stood behind the bar. "Silver has come."

I left to go to Silver who already was sitting on the black polished tables with Aubrey at his right. I took my seat on Silver's left. Jessica sat across Silver but she was giving me a cautious and warning look. 

"Silver," I said to him. "I came to her becasye you asked me to. I want to know why you went through all that trouble to find me."

Silver answered simply, "This is about Julia. She is now a great threat to us. She will not understand that humans need to live and not be treated as her slaves." The name Julia made me lose my thought of concentration but I managed to keep on listening.

"Julia? Who is she?" Jessica was the first to speak up at the mention of Julia, the one who managed to snare Aubrey. 

"Does she still have that silly notion that we are better than mortals?" Aubrey chuckled. "She was always with her childlike dreams."

"This time it is not so. I have called you both here to help me locate her. She is nowhere to be found! Yet I know she is still alive. You and Aisha are the most powerful that can help me right now and that I can trust. I cannot surely pair you with Risika since you would probably kill each other before you ever start your search." 

A violent spasm of pain hit me in my chest and I knew that I was being summoned by Sahaid. I knew that things were not going to be good for that type if calling was one of the worst ways to call for someone. "So now we are to work together?" I said as I recovered and ignored his summons, probably the first contradiction that I had ever given him in our years together. "If we do not? If we kill each other, just as if Risika were here?" 

"I assure you that you killing each other will not happen." He smiled at me faintly . . . 

"What if I cannot do this?" I asked again. Then, the summons hit me again, harder than the first time. I was trying to conceal it but if it kept on going I would not be able to conceal it anymore.

Silver looked worried when he noticed that something strange was happening but he decided to go on. "You will have to. Whatever would be in your way, you have to power to get it out."

"Silver, why can't you go look for her?" Aubrey spoke out.

"I simply have too much to do already. I have to protect my line. I am not like Ather, who expects her fledglings to protect her. It is rather the opposite.

"Silver, what will I do?" Jessica burst in. I too was wondering why Silver had included her but then again I realized that she too was a very powerful vampire, no matter how young she was still. 

"Your dreams may help us locate her and if we succeed you will not ever fear the wrath of the others like Fala."

"She does not have to fear anything for I am with her." Aubrey spoke out defensively.

"Since when do you care about what happens to you _fledglings_?" I shot back at Aubrey. The summons and the fact that Aubrey was being so protective with Jessica sent me over the edge. I cursed him in my ancient Sunirian language and then we both were quarreling in an ancient tongue. 

"Aubrey! Aisha! We are not here to fight; we are here to discuss the fate of vampires all over. With Julia in control of our realms, she can easily access the others. We need strong allies who must get along!" Silver said tiredly. 

I nodded, trying to control my anger and then I shot a fierce look at Aubrey. So arrogant! My anger was soon replaced by Sahaid's calling once again, this time more stronger and powerful than before.

"I must go." I said to them before I disappeared back into Ardid and back to Sahaid . 

  



	8. Opened Wounds

﻿ 

_Was pretty busy and trying to get inspiration for this story. Thanks for all the reviews that have pushed me to go on with this story and I hope for more if you don't mind *wink*. Well, as I said before, Aubrey, Fala, Silver, Jessica, Jager and any other character that sounds like an AAR one is not mine. Enjoy! _

_____________________________

  


Anger filled the whole common room that Sahaid had summoned me to. He was enraged and I knew that the outcome of any argument that we had would be fatal right now. I was tired too after my little scene with Aubrey but I felt that I should let Jessica know that I was not someone to toy with. It was anger and jealousy that had made me do these things but above all, it was the bitterness of the years that we had lost together. I tried not to think on any of this as I looked at Sahaid who looked as if he was about to destroy anything in sight. Thankfully, he checked himself and looked at me, once again seeming to be the calm and cool vampire that had introduced me to darkness long ago. 

"Why didn't you come when I first summoned you?" he asked me, his voice sounding as if he was trying hard not to yell. His blue eyes pierced me and for a moment, I thought he was going to hurt me, something that he had never done or tried. 

I answered quickly to not anger him any more and told him the truth, which did not seem hard at first. "I went to where Silver summoned me and an argument with Aubrey held me back." I could see Sahaid tense up at the mention of Aubrey and quickly I added something else that would make him more at ease, "I can't stand him and I had to say some things to his face before I left." I could see a small smile creep into his face, a smile of satisfaction at the mention of my hatred for Aubrey. If only I really did hate him fully the way Sahaid thought I did, I thought silently. 

"Well," Sahaid sighed, obviously fooled. "I am sorry that I had to summon you this way, dearest. A bit of a problem has come up here too. My brother has decided to come here while I am away on important business." 

I was surprised to know that Sahaid had business outside of Ardid but then again, in order to protect Ardid, he must know of the outside mortal world. I only wondered which of his brothers would come while he was away. Would it be Zein, his horrible brother who made it a habit of watching my every move and not letting me rest or, Asper, my favorite? Sadly, Asper had only graced me with his visit once and that was long ago, when I was new to Sahaid's world. In my most sweet voice as to sound so curious, I asked him which of his brothers was coming. 

"Zein has been rather busy and so Asper, my foolish brother, will come here instead. It will only be for a while but hopefully he has gotten more common sense after all these years." Sahaid walked over to me, kissed me on my forehead and then bade me to leave so that I could rest. I smiled and thought about how good he had been to me all these years. Could I have lived like this with Aubrey? I walked off out of the common room and walked down to the right of the hallway and into my room. The large, golden door opened when I touched it and it revealed my room. Golden veils were being blown by the wind while the incense of Sandalwood burned in a far corner. My large vanity mirror was at the very back of the room but well lighted since the constant moon shone on it through the large window. This had been my home for many centuries and yet, I still felt strange in it. This was covered in gold, many which were gifts from Sahaid over the years. As I walked in, hearing my long skirt rustle through the marble floor, I was greeted by two of my servants which had kept me company for many years. Ysis, with her dark auburn hair and large brown eyes and Zora, with her soft brown hair and nearly black eyes greeted me, asking me about the mortal world. I smiled at them and only told them of how I had not really gone into a mortal world at all. Still, they wanted to know everything about it but I dismissed them by saying that I would tell them the details later. I looked around my room, where more of my servants were coming in and was relieved when I found the face I was looking for.

She stood far off, watching as all the other women in the house flocked around me to ask me about the other world. She was so serene and quiet that I remembered why I liked her the most. Unlike the others. She did not wear extravagant clothes or jewelry, just in white with a red, long veil thrown across her left shoulder and tied at her the right side of her waist; her usual daily garments. Her hair curly hair was up and she only wore her eyes rimmed in black charcoal pencil, just like I did. 

"Asryn." I said as I managed to pull away from the other girls around me. She smiled, understanding that I needed to talk to her. She and I walked into the small chamber in my room where we could talk safely without the other girls flocking around noisily discussing mundane things. 

"You saw him didn't you?" she asked me straight away. She took her seat in one of the golden cushions, her legs tucked neatly under her. I just stood and walked around, trying to remember what had happened earlier.

"Yes, and I met Jessica too." I said. The thought that I had dared to help Jessica from the brawl with Moira and Fala surprised me. "I walk in and see that everyone is intent on watching a fight between Jessica and Fala with her companion, Moira. I know Fala and she may not be powerful but she is cunning and somehow, I just thought I needed to help Jessica. Then, Aubrey comes in and..." I break off, wondering about that moment.

Asryn only looked at me and then responded calmly."Aisha, you know the dangers of this, don't you?" she asked me, her eyes searching for any response. I nodded and then turned away from her and faced the window so that I could look at the large moon. 

"I must go back there Asryn. I must! So many things have been left undone and Silver, he needs my help. How cruel can fate be! I go there only to find out that their threat is not only but Julia. Do you remember her?" I asked her.

"Julia? Isn't she the one whom you said Aubrey had that affair with."

I had forgotten how much it hurt to remember all that again. "Yes, it is her exactly." I sighed sadly. I hadn't noticed that I was playing with the necklace that Sahaid had given me all along. It was made in the Moroccan style with emeralds embedded all over it and it was made of solid gold. I still had Sahaid and he would not leave me. He, at least, was mine.

I turned from the window and faced Asryn, trying to smile. "Well, Asryn. Let us not talk about Aubrey anymore." I said as I tried to change the subject. "Sahaid's younger brother Asper is to come here instead of Zein. It seems that Sahaid has some business to attend to that calls him urgently and Zein cannot come."

"Who is Asper?" Asryn asked laughing. I had forgotten she had never met him. 

"You will love him! Unlike Zein, Asper is more lenient and he and I have managed to get along well. He is handsome too! He looks a bit like Sahaid but his hair has a bit of waves and his eyes are blue, like the ocean instead of like Sahaid cold ones."

"I only hope that Asper, can get along with us too." Asryn said worriedly. "When Zein came here, he treated us as if we were slaves. I don't mean to sound conceited but wedo come from well known families."__

"Asper is not this way, I assure you. I have not seen him since I first came her but, he is kind and an adventurer with an open mind."

Asryn laughed. "He sounds fascinating! Let us hope then, that we don't all fall in love with him here!" she joked around. I laughed too, happy that I would at least have Asper and not Zein to watch over me and Ardid. __


	9. Asper's Arrival

﻿ 

_It's great as how much music can inspire all this! -later..._

1. It was a definite surprise to many of the girls that were in my household when they were told that a man was coming. I found it rather funny, at how naive they were and how human their heart was, even if some had lived with me for centuries. What I did not expect were the rules that Sahaid had implied for them without my consent. He instructed them to keep no contact with Asper and that if ever it was needed to do so, that they would not allowed to make contact with him or speak of matters that did not concern them. In other words, to stay out of Asper's way. 

I tried to reason with Sahaid but he only looked at me, smiled mysteriously and then walked off, without a word! I could do nothing and he expected me to obey him as I had always done. If it would have been Zein, I would have followed his implications to the last detail but this was Asper! I knew that with Asper, I would not follow Sahaid's rules, which was a dangerous decision in the end. I had never risked Sahaid's wrath, especially now. Even though I was powerful like him, I had no idea on how to care for myself in the new mortal worlds. I only managed to wander off into the streets that were still ancient and not touched by time. The city lights, the smells in the streets as overpowering as those of the alleys in old Egypt and Suniria, the new mind of the modern mortal frightened me. In my time, there was no such freedoms! I was never religious for I was born before any Christian religion, but we had always had a sense of morality. Now, women ran half naked in the streets and even though I had once wished to be free like them, to choose my own mate and be free, I knew that I could not anymore. I was full of resentment, old and new. 

Sahaid did not leave until he had strictly forbidden me to ever set foot on New Mayhem. I would only go there escorted by him but only to say goodbye. He did not want me to interfere in matters that did not concern me. I tried to reason with him, telling him that I wanted to help Silver, that he was one of the few that I had ever trusted completely. He was, of course, stubborn in his decision and I had nothing left to do but agree or face the consequences. He had me in his grasp and I did nothing but stay at his side without any contradiction. When Sahaid left, he made sure Asper was in charge of everything and little did he know that Asper and I had bonded long ago.

I did not expect Asper to arrive the way he did, showing up in my room, sitting on the small pillows where Asryn had sat with me many times before to talk. He lay calmly, looking around as he lounged there like a tired little boy who had come to rest. His handsome features were still there but I had forgotten how mischievous his eyes were, his vampirism making everything seem more beautiful. Unlike Sahaid who dressed clad in black most of the time and Zein who dressed more like an Arab of the old age, he was dressed simply in anything that seemed to fit his mood! That day he wore white and his hair was left in a tousled look. His loose white shirt looked ruffled as if he had just finished rolling around. He was so carefree. He looked like an angel for a moment, like those that the Christian's believed in.

He smiled at me, showing pearly white fangs, as I walked in and I was suddenly conscious at how improper this was but then again thins like that did not matter to him. I wondered if he would help me flee Ardid. I cursed the thought as soon as it came. What was I thinking in leaving Ardid. Sahaid was right in his request. I had no business in helping Silver, none at all. I could not ask Asper for help on my escape even if I ever did think of doing it. I could not force him to betray his own brother.. 

"Aisha, not a day older!" he laughed, and when I looked at him fully he greeted me with that always-so-charming smile. I laughed and then greeted him, glad that he had not been formal for I was tired of it everyday. 

"I am glad that you have come here." I said as I took a seat across from him in a red pillow. The soft cushion against my body was pure relief after dealing with all the important matters that Ardid demanded of me. I sighed, tired but happy. "Tell me of you adventures, of where you have been."

His laugh was carefree and untouched by malice. "So concerned about the outer world. Doesn't my brother ever let you out? Or is he still too jealous to do so?" That last

Jealous. Sahaid jealous? I had never thought of Sahaid ever being so insecure as I was but a man was a man. I responded as best I could. "I do not enjoy living in the mortal world but I know that there are many things that are happening."

Asper looked at me curiously. He knew something and I was sure that Sahaid had mentioned New Mayhem to him. "Sahaid mentioned something about you traveling to the mortal world or something of the sort." 

My mouth was dry for a moment. "Yes." I said simply. "It was not a mortal world that I went to, it was a vampire realm."

Asper's eyes widened with amazement, surprised with my answer. It took him a while to answer back. "You went into _another_ vampire realm?"

"Yes, to help them with a dangerous matter that has been placed in their hands." I paused, remembering that he probably did not know that I was once belonged to another vampire. Did he know of Aubrey. "I knew them before I ever came to Ardid. The vampire, Aubrey, was to help along his new mate Jessica. Sadly, I am not going to partake in this anymore." I looked out the window, wistfully hoping that I was not so weak against Sahaid.

Asper raised his right eyebrow in amusement and then spoke carefully, "Aubrey...I have heard of him before. Of course!" his change of expression made me jump. I had been to busy looking out into the night. " I spotted him not long ago, roaming the old streets of Fez. I could sense that he had the aura of despair, something which I had not expected from a vampire as powerful as his. And from what I have heard...his guard is never down."

I wanted to dig deeper into what Asper was saying, I wanted to know more about how Aubrey could wander those streets, feeling the way he felt. Did he still have a remnant of the Aubrey that I had fallen in love with? Time changes all of us, I know that now, but there is always a small piece, a sort of foundation where we still are who we were before. 

The rest of our conversation was of the new things he had seen around the world and of the adventures that he had encountered. Asper seemed to carefully avoid anything involving Aubrey as if he had been forbidden to mention him in my presence. It seemed strange that I never did I hear him say anything about a woman that could catch my attention. He did seem to have a few lovers here and there but they were just short termed and not serious enough. Not that I cared but I thought that to be good. Love would always hurt and I did not want Asper's free spirit to be hurt by love for it leaves quite an impact on a broken heart. 

For the first few days that Asper had been in Ardid, I managed to follow Sahaid's rules but I knew that I was being unfair to both Asper and the girls. I could not keep the other women locked up and bore Asper with my company forever. Sahaid seemed to not understand that Asper was different from Zein, that Asper was not a degenerated man who sought women's company for the night. The first person that I wanted Asper to meet, was the only true friend that had lived with me in Ardid, Asryn. 

I had spoken of Asryn to Asper, telling him that I trusted the most in Ardid, the one who would never betray me. He appeared interested and wanted to meet her, to see her greatness for himself. Their meeting happened by accident and not by my own doing but I did not realize that they too would become great friends. Together, they helped me go back to New Mayhem after much pleading to Asper. 


	10. A Night With Aubrey

﻿ 

_Sorry for not updating soon but here it is chapter 10! ALMOST DONE! _

I needed to go back to New Mayhem not only to see what I needed to do about Julia but to also quench that desire to see Aubrey once more. I was falling back into the abyss that had clouded my judgement long ago and made me push those that I loved away from me. I wondered why I was risking my safety and trust from Sahaid just to see Aubrey again, why I was risking to be caught and endangering Asper and Asryn along with me. If ever anything went wrong, the punishment would not just be mine.

Feelings that had laid dormant before for many years had begun to burn again with the same fire as of those days in Suniria where I lived as a mortal. All I needed to give more fuel to that fire was to know that Aubrey still cared for me, even if it would only be useless in the end. I wanted so much to know how it was to feel alive with the power of passion that Aubrey had given me. I wanted to know love again.

I had taken the liberty of arranging everything in Ardid so that I could not be disturbed while I visited New Mayhem. Asper was to take charge and busy all the ladies in my household with idle things such as cleaning and tending to trivial matters. They were all to think that I was indisposed and that I needed my rest from them, with only Asryn tending to me. This would not seem rare to them since there was always days when I needed time away from the activity of the household and would always find solace in Asryn. Zora, had the nerve to say that I might have been with child but it was impossible. I had been declared barren long ago and for me not to have a child in more than a two thousand years was proof enough. 

Asper came in the small room where he, Asryn, and I had met many times before during his stay. I looked at him and noticed that his expression was one of doubt. He knew that my only interest in traveling to New Mayhem was not for Silver.. I looked away, my eyes wandering around from the small satin pillows that glowed with the candle light and then to the high golden ceiling that held carvings of ancient spells in Arabic. Everything was gold. 

"I am not here to judge or condemn you as others would but hear me well." Asper spoke to me and when I noticed that his voice had lost its teasing tone, I knew that it was something I should not ignore. "I know that you have other reasons to go to New Mayhem but do remember that Sahaid will not accept deception." he said to me softly, not wanting to offend me with his words. I wanted to so much to stop everything and just live my life in Ardid, peacefully as I had done for the past centuries. The problem was that a desire to see Aubrey was now consuming me, as if Aubrey had laid a spell upon me since I last saw him. I wanted to risk everything again, I wanted to risk everything for the forbidden once more.

I sighed, "You do not have to worry about me. I am sure that I can care for myself and if I need you, I will call." I smiled at him and his face seemed to relax a bit but his eyes still held worry. He gave me the small hourglass that would count down the time until it was time to return to Ardid once again. If I stayed longer than the hourglass could give me, I would be in danger of being discovered. It was small with golden sand that lay at the bottom of it. I would have to turn it over so that I could leave for New Mayhem. He lit one of the candles and then chanted an ancient incantation, different from what Sahaid had done the last time and less time consuming. I placed my hand before the flame, yet not burning my hand. I felt the flame's warmth lick my skin but I did not wince at the small pain that they gave me for it was a small cost to pay. My heart beat with anticipation and all I could hear was the faint voice of Asper, the sound of fire burning, and the soft heartbeat of Asryn as she stood near me. She, at least, was confident that whatever I planned to do, would not be dangerous. Finally, I turned over the small hourglass.

I was drawn aback by the buildings and the whole city. It was a strange contrast from the lighted fires and darkness of Ardid. Music blasted from the nearby building which I recognized as Las Noches and a couple staggered out of its doors and into the shadows. I hid the hourglass in a concealed pocket on my green dress. I felt the small weight of it against my thigh. I walked around, familiarizing myself with its grounds once again, feeling to cold hard ground under my sandals and not the soft desert sand. I made my way over to the small pond that was surrounded by a few bushes of roses. Black roses. I marveled at their beauty and slowly plucked one out from its nest of thorns and wondered at its black velvet beauty. So black, so beautiful. Slowly, I ran my right thumb over the silkiness of its midnight petals but as my thumb traveled farther down, I was pricked by the thorns. Still holding the rose, I licked the blood of the small cut which had already healed and then crushed the flowers petals in my fist, crushing the life from it. As I opened my palm, all the petals that were once intact cascaded onto the dark ground and were followed by the green stem. Scattered they lay, like tiny black pools with the stem being the only color among them. One of the stem's thorns still glistened with my fresh blood against the power of the moon. I craved for pure human blood again and not the blood of those in Ardid whose blood was not pure like the humans. I wanted blood not touched by magic. 

I kneeled to take a look at myself in the dark waters of the pond which rippled with the slight disturbance that my long dress has caused as I kneeled.. I saw what I had always seen when I looked at any mirror, the unchanging reflection of a sixteen year old with cascading soft waves of black hair and the emerald eyes that my brothers had always teased me about. 

"Back again I see." I recognized Aubrey's voice, though I could no longer know what he was thinking by listening to the sound of his voice. I wanted so much to throw away all the bitterness and cynicism and tell him how I felt, lay my heart out for the taking. Yet, my human insecurity needed to know his feelings first so that I would not make a fool of myself. I wanted needed to see if he was still my Aubrey under all those mind games. We were all so different, time had done this. I met his black eyes and defied them with mine. Why had I ever_ truly_ come again? My reason was to settle a truce between Jessica and me but inside I knew that it was only to see Aubrey again. I could not deny that.

"I came here to start over." I managed to say. At least part of that was true. If I wanted to help Silver, I knew that I would have to make peace with Jessica. Aubrey looked at me, amusement in his eyes that made him look like the Aubrey he once was but only for a moment. 

"Start over on what?" he asked, not wanting to be kept waiting. His tone only irritated me but I could not lose my temper. 

"With everything of course! Silver is of upmost importance to me and I want to help him. I need to be at peace with you and Jessica." I sighed finally. I was going to go up against Sahaid and not leave Silver without my trust. All I wanted was to be trusted. I walked around the rose bush for a few moments and then settled back in to where I once was. Aubrey just smirked and then looked at me once again. Was it really a good idea to come after all?

I could feel Aubrey look at me, I could see that he saw something terribly wrong and yet I saw no flaw in me that could cause that expression on his face. "Do you need to feed...?" he asked me, obviously changing the subject. _Great avoid the subject!_ I thought to myself.

I was surprised by his remark and thought about what could be that was giving it away. Had he seen me lick me cut and yearn for the human taste of blood. Was it the pallor in my face that everyone else saw except me? Was it that bad? I would hear vague comments about how pale I was and how it wasn't even normal for a vampire but when I saw myself in a mirror, all I saw was me with the natural paleness that a vampire should have. One thing was for sure, I needed to feed on the human blood. I needed to taste that wonderful elixir that would give me life and power. 

"I could take you to my hunting grounds so that you have your strength and then you can talk to Ash about you truce. Who knows you might need it. She's quite strong you know." he said as he walked towards the dark forest expecting me to follow. A truce with Jessica. I wanted so much to get along with her but jealousy kept clouding my mind. I held my tongue when it came to Jessica's power and tried to remember that I was there for peace and not war. Yet I became quite apprehensive since Aubrey's comment made me aware that Jessica might not be good at truces.

In the end, I followed Aubrey, clutching at the large veil that covered all of my long black hair, a custom that I had never left from even Suniria. I could hear the faint jingling of jewels and gold that I wore as I walked, mixed with the soft sounds of the night. I walked a few steps behind of Aubrey, why we chose to walk rather than use the powers gifted to us by immortality, I did not know. 

I looked at Aubrey, the Aubrey that was feared and hated by many. How arrogant he was, how he carried himself knowing full well that he could have the world at his feet with his grand charm. He wore all black this time, his hair tousled and matching the night. As for me, I was dressed plainly in a dark shade of green to match the necklace that Sahaid had given me with the emeralds. I had many more but the emerald necklace was my favorite since they were so much like my eyes. I looked away from Aubrey, scolding myself for looking at the strong broadness of his back, knowing full well that he must have sensed my stare. Eyes could be quite powerful, human or immortal.

We walked in absolute silence, and I did not know how long it had taken us. I took out the hourglass and saw that it was barely reaching halfway, I had enough time. We reached a small town with narrowing alleys and dark wet corners where many had been mugged before by street thugs. My stomach churned at the smell of the modern city where it was being polluted and slowly dying. Cities were always foul smelling, even in the old days, but not as foul smelling as that of factories and cars. What was the world coming to? I managed to withstand all of that and kept on walking, not losing sight of Aubrey. Would he be cruel enough to leave me stranded alone in a city, a place where I would lose my mind?

"This way." Aubrey said to me, interrupting my thoughts, as we made a left into a dark alley. I could already hear the heartbeats of the two humans that were there, resting. Two lost souls who had been in poverty for quite a long while and would live in misery. They were innocents but to me they were just food for I craved blood more than anything. Aubrey took the one that was awake, the one that was restless and quickly drained his life away, all of it without mercy or compassion. 

I didn't understand why his kind had to drain their victims completely until they were dead every time they feed as if one _full_ victim was not enough for at least a month.. Such gluttony! After he was done, wiping away the small droplets of blood on his lips like a cat, we made our way farther until we reached the other lost soul that I would take.

She was asleep, sleeping as an angel even though she lived in a hell hole in the streets. Her brown hair was dirty and her face held an innocence that could only be in a child. I walked towards her while Aubrey stood there and watched me be the predator that I could be. I kneeled beside her and placed the point of my teeth to her neck while my hands held her head in place. I pierced her skin and I could hear a soft gasp emanate from her but she was still asleep thanks to my mind control. I saw images of her life, of how she was once a young girl in a happy family. I saw her throw her life away to the life of the streets, drugs, prostitution. How could someone with a life as hers look so innocent. I felt energy flow through me, I felt alive, the only effect that only human blood could give. I drank more, unable to stop myself yet not wanting to. I could leave her alive but I knew that it would only prolong her misery in the streets. I drank, fervently, seeing more images of her life. She did not whimper, she did not even move as I drained from her the last remaining drops and then I lay her back down. I was content with the blood but I knew that I had just killed a life. I had not killed in a long time. I sighed and with one flick of my wrist, her body and the body of Aubrey's victim were both set aflame. Let the human authorities deal with the rest. 

I sighed and once again walked beside Aubrey as we made our way out of the dark alley. It was all so silent, so awkward. 

Aubrey was the first to speak, "Well, I can see that you are not so pale anymore." he looked at me and even though his gaze was unrelenting I knew, I could feel, that the mortal Aubrey was still there, buried deep inside the ice inside him. I wanted to have him with me, to share my new life with him forever. I didn't know what to do rather than just stand there and look at him look at me. Suddenly, it just felt right and so I kissed him. The fresh kill had clouded my mind. 

I don't know what came through my mind at that moment except the thought about how I had missed all of it. I had forgotten what it was to kiss and feel happiness at the same time. I had caught him off guard but I knew he enjoyed having me once again, like the old days. For that moment at least, Aubrey, the old Aubrey was back. I could feel his hand caress my face and his fingers curl into my hair under the veil which slowly fell to my shoulders. Of course, Sahaid came to my mind and the fear of danger clouded my thoughts.

_Flash!_

_"__Betrayal is something I loathe." Sahaid said to me in a tone that chilled me. I stopped brushing my hair as I saw his arm grip my left shoulder firmly through the large mirror that faced me and him. "I want to keep you forever with me, my dearest. I don't know what I would do if you would ever deceive me..."_

_I look at Sahaid and smiled uneasily yet I avoided his eyes but knew my answer well, "Never... You are my only one...you who has cared for me all this time, you who gave me a new life and saved me from a lonely death."_

_Sahaid grinned and kneeled beside me, forcing me to meet his eyes. They held something dark and cold, something that I had never seen in him before. Locking his gaze to mine he whispered a confession, but it sounded more like a threat to me, "The last one who betrayed me, was killed according to the laws of Ardid. You betray me, you betray Ardid..."_

  


_Flash!_

The memory of that night where Sahaid had entered my chamber a few months ago bothered me and I pulled away from Aubrey's kiss, which was growing in intensity by every moment. I knew that what I was doing was wrong and I did not want to cause a scandal since Sahaid was powerful. I was causing enough trouble with Silver and I would not throw Aubrey in too. I thought that with helping Silver rid himself of the enemy, I could help Ardid also. If Julia wanted to conquer their world, she would conquer mine when she knew of it. No doubt Aubrey could defend himself from Sahaid, but if his feelings were no longer there for me, then it would be useless to create a fight. Damn Sahaid! I knew that I had hurt Aubrey's pride and that was a dangerous thing to do. The sudden fire that burned in his eyes was replaced by the ice from before. At least I knew that he still cared for me enough to respond to my kiss as he would have before we were separated. He backed away from me as if I was something repugnant that should be avoided and killed the rest of our time together when he brought up Jessica.


	11. Peace

﻿ 

_Sorry for taking so long in writing this but I had so much to do! Well, I was thinking on changing some things in the beginning of the story and I might but....some things will stay the same. Don't know...should I? Agh! Confused! Well hopefully you like this chapter and any comments are welcome! Ok...here we go........_

__________________

  


We reached New Mayhem once again through the same path that we had taken only moments ago. I still had time remaining but I could no longer waste it. I had made a fool of myself back in the alley, killing the girl had made me to sure of myself, to positive until Sahaid burst into my thoughts like a plague. Since when did I damn Sahaid who had done nothing but care for me since the day I died as a human. I had no right do damn him or anyone else for that matter. Aubrey and I walked in that lonely and awkward silence but this time it was filled with an ominous feeling. Something had been decided back in the alley, Aubrey was planning something, I could sense _that_ at least. I noticed the looks he gave me when he thought I was not looking, thoughtful looks now and then, as if he was planning something for me...Was he planning to kill me in the woods? That would be a stupid idea for I could run away easily into the safety of Ardid. If he ever _did_ end with me, Sahaid and Asper would not be too content with him. Yet I could not underestimate Aubrey for I had heard enough tales of him to know that he was someone not to mess with. Even if Risika defeated him, he was still dangerous. So unpredictable.

Before I knew it, we reached his _home_ which was located right along Las Noches, the music could still be heard blasting but only faintly. He opened the back steel door and escorted me inside. I was taken aback by the rooms elegance even though black seemed to overtake the place. A small black leather cough was placed near the entrance and in the far corner lay a black computer. Near the large window that overlooked the moon, lay a black vase of the beautiful black roses that I had seen before. Yet all was not black like it had been in Jessica's room when she was mortal. The floor was wood, polished and fine. A large mahogany bookcase in a large room up ahead which appeared to be somewhat like and office or study, looked grand and was filled with books of all different colors. _Beautiful_, I thought_._ I walked inside a little further but stopped in my steps as I saw Jessica come in from the large hallway up ahead, obviously unaware of _my_ presence. Her large smile was wiped from her face when she noticed that I was in the room.

"Aubrey?" she asked confused at what I was doing inside their home. She glanced at me with a wary look and then back at Aubrey, expecting him to answer. 

He walked and sat in the small leather couch and smiled indulgently at her. She glared at him now, sensing that something was wrong. Her feelings were not guarded as his, at least not heavily and I could sense an odd energy come from her. Was that...anger? I laughed silently to myself and only looked away so as not to let them see me smile. 

Obviously she _did_ see me, "Why do you smile for? I don't see anything worth a _smile_ from you here!" she said angrily. Aubrey close his eyes and still did not answer her. I felt sorry for her that she had to deal with Aubrey, the new one at least. _Almost _sorry, that is. I was going to answer her though, and not leave her out like Aubrey was doing.

"Nothing..." I resisted the urge to answer back and retaliate with a spiteful answer. I came to make peace, I needed to remember that. "Nothing that matters really. I came here to talk about Silver's proposal and _not_ to make war or give insults to anyone." My answer only fueled her anger and Aubrey was still silent yet I was certain he was listening to us. 

"I'm not insulting anyone. I don't see why Aubrey decided to bring you here but I doubt that you came here to play nice with me." Her voice was calmer now but I could sense the strain in it, as if she was trying to calm herself down and not yell.

"So you think I lie?" I asked, surprised at how little trust she had. I shook my head, thinking that gaining her trust would be harder than I thought it would be. I needed to make it clear that I had not come to ruin her new life for I would only be in New Mayhem as long as Silver's request allowed me too.

She crossed her arms and looked at me defiantly, waiting for me to strike. She was bold to go up against someone she did not know well. She held hostility against me because she thought that I was taking something from her, at least that is what I thought back then. I really did not know and I did not care. If she wanted Aubrey so much, she could keep in the end but from the looks of it, they were not doing so well in their relationship. Jessica was not cooperating with me and this upset me.

"I love your spirit but one of these days it might get you in a situation that is rather unpleasant." Tiredly, I looked away from her and sighed. I rubbed at my temples and I heard the clank of my golden bracelets as they collided in doing so. 

She laughed but her laugh held something cynical. "So now you threaten me! You walk into my house and dare threaten _me_?" She uncrossed her arms and placed them at the top of the couch, she quickly glanced at Aubrey but his eyes were open now and he received her glare with an innocent questioning look. She only sighed as if giving up on having him support her. 

I wanted so much to avoid any confrontation with Jessica and I explained to her once more that I had come in peace. The problem there was that she was stubborn and would not relent. She was so guarded and I was growing tired of trying to go around that shell and tell her that I had come with the purpose of helping Silver and nothing else even though my heart told otherwise. I would not ruin Jessica's newfound life for my pleasure. I had lived my time with Aubrey and that time came to an end along with my mortality. It was her chance now. Maybe it was my calm manner that helped Jessica realize that I really wanted to make peace for she finally accepted my peace offering. Whatever it was that she knew of me, she had to forget for it was all in the past and gone away with time. She did not glare at me or throw insults at me as she did before but she still did not accept me fully. I was content with what she gave me though and I realized that my time was running out. Soon enough I would have to return to Ardid. 

I took my leave with Jessica and Aubrey, knowing that if I only spoke to Aubrey alone, it would anger Jessica. Besides, I could not really speak to Aubrey after the foolishness that happened in the street alley. I would not help them when it came to looking for Julia, I would only help them to fight her and I knew that Sahaid would understand that. In fact, he would help along but I knew that I had to offer him something in return for his help and that would be to never see Aubrey once more after that. 

I walked out into the night and looked at the light of the stars and moon. I had lived in the night the day I was turned and never had the privilege to see the sun once more. I yearned to see it once again but I knew that I would only see if I wanted to die. My kind could not be in the sun without dying. Our skin was to fragile against all the light and power that the sun gave out. It was our weakness. I walked a few more steps up ahead, looking at New Mayhem. All the while, I felt as if I was being followed but knew that it was only my nerves playing with me after the hard time that Jessica gave me and the fear of Sahaid. I took out the small hourglass and looked at it. The last of the sand poured down like liquid and to the bottom of it. With no seconds thoughts, I whispered a few words in the ancient language and threw the hourglass to the ground hard. It smashes and a sort of small explosion came from it before I was back in Ardid once again. 

I found Asryn waiting for me in the same room from a few moments ago. Everything that had happened in New Mayhem seemed like a dream. The dark energy that came from it was different from the flowing magic that Ardid produced. I remembered the eerie dark feel to the city while Ardid, even though shrouded in the night forever, flowed with gold and life. Ardid was my home. 

________________________

  


_Well guys! I finally managed to write more. I beg. I plead for your reviews which help to enhance my writing and push me on to write more. If you have noticed, I have changed some things but for the best I hope. Happy holidays! *mucho love*_

__


	12. Dangers of the City

﻿ 

_Well here's chapter 12...for those of you that did not know before, chapters 9 and 10 WERE changed when I posted chapter 11 so I suggest reading that to understand a bit more if you have not done so already. Thanks for the support. _

_____________________________________________

  


After I had come back from New Mayhem, I knew that I could not quench that desire to see the city again and again. Even after its dark and somber mood and the stench and danger of the mortal city that lay near it, I could not leave it behind. I was addicted to it. It was so different from Ardid and that is what made it so special to me. I was scared of the mortal world but only when it came to _living_ in it. I knew that I would never survive in it since I had always been confined to the ancient, unchanging ways of Ardid that had sheltered me all those years. I was afraid to be thrown into a new world. It was as if in Ardid, time was stopped and everything was unchanged, and I would be miserable without Ardid. 

No one knew of my secret wanderings in the vampire city, no one cared except those in the household. Sahaid was the one that the people of Ardid looked to and not me. As I said before, I was only something like an ornament, to show the people that Sahaid held enough kindness to keep a _wife_ with him after many years. Asryn would always tell me of the life in Ardid between the people that inhabited it, but I never cared. They did not need me. So it must have surprised her when I told her that I was taking up Silver's small request to protect them. It was an attempt at being a good queen, a good leader. Sahaid had done enough for me and I needed to repay him by protecting his kingdom. 

Asper was kind enough to find yet another way to transport me to New Mayhem and for more easier than the last. It did not give me a restricted time to return and it did not include an hourglass. It was only a small necklace that Sahaid always kept with him and had handed down to Asper. A necklace made of silver and it had of one of the most beautiful things that Ardid had to offer embedded on it; a silver rose. Ardid's main entrance to those who wanted to come to it, included the rose. It was a passageway between realms but only few who had knowledge of Ardid could come across them. It was a small necklace and even though the rose was made of silver, the emerald leaves were the only color in it. The rose was of pure silver but the stem was hollow and inside lay the nectar of the rose.

As I wondered around the cities near New Mayhem where I knew that vampires made their homes in, I came across a club that to human eyes it appeared empty and desolate. _Ambrosia_. I made my way in, but the subtle darkness surprised me. A human would not have been able to see anything but with the special gifts that being a vampire solicited, I was able to make my way around easily. Whenever I visited the new strange world that I had known just months ago, I always tried to not dress so lavishly as if I was in my own court. To other prying eyes, I might have looked like a foreigner from the Middle East, without the long dress, of course and the covering veil. My hair would be done up in simple styles, adorned with a few jewels now and then. My gold would always be with me but I did not wear as much as I did in Ardid. Yet, gold attracted thieves and greedy men, who in the end were nothing but food to me. I had become obsessed with the taste of pure human blood. I took a pleasure in killing but I would only kill those who came to me. I was their death and they willingly approached me, thinking me to be their mine of gold. 

I lingered in the corner, watching the others intently. Some were new born vampires and only a few old ones were there. All weak. I walked out, my gold making a soft clanking sound over the hum of voices in the room. The sounds of the city were so alien to me as I walked out, feeling the faint cool breeze hit my face and blow a few wisps of hair out of place. The smell no longer sickened me as much and lights were everywhere. 

I walked, feeling a strange melancholy hit me. I could have lived and learned to love this new world if I had stayed with Aubrey. Yet would my love have weakened Aubrey, and would I ever be a vampire in this world? Someone followed me. The feeling crept inside me and chilled me for a moment. I felt eyes on me but I did not feel need to threaten my stalker.__

Aubrey's hands were on my shoulders but I did not push them away, I did not dare. I stood still, waiting for him to say something and I could feel him so near me, placing his face near mine while I was turned away from him. I could feel him caress my hair as his mouth slowly went from the side of my face to my neck which was covered in the gold that I had. I let him go on, I did not want to stop him. His lips lingered there, threatening to take a bite of me yet not doing anything. We stood like that for quite a while and I tried to enjoy feeling him near me as much as time would allow before it cruelly tore us apart. 

"Beautiful Aisha..."Aubrey whispered into my hair, his voice holding something wistful as if he was recalling the blissful memories of the past. His arms encircled my waist and held me against him. His embrace was tight as if he never wanted to let me go and for a moment I thought I felt him shiver, though I doubt it was because he was cold. Breathing, such a normal and ordinary act was hard now that Aubrey held me.

Yet, the moment was broken not by me but by Aubrey. His tight embrace was no longer comforting, he put almost all of his full strength into and one of his arms crept towards my neck and closed around it in a deadly grasp. I gasped at this strange behavior and I could not react for I was too stunned at this. For a moment, I thought that I had met my end and I would not fight him. I would welcome it indeed, to be killed by the one that long ago killed me inside when I needed him the most. His voice, no longer wistful, now spoke to me in a harsh whisper that had a deeper impact on me than his deathly embrace.

"I am not going to be your little pawn in order to be free...You used me once and I will not let you do it again." his words were so cold, so distant. I could not picture that the man who held me now, ready to kill me, was once the man I had fallen for long ago. He had changed into someone I did not know and I could not expect what he was going to do next. 

He released, not gently, he just pushed me away from him as if touching me burned him. I stumbled a bit but I managed to steady myself and slowly, I met his gaze. His face held nothing, it was blank and without any trace of emotion yet his eyes deceived him. There was something dark there, something that I did not wish to know about. He had something planned, I recognized that calculating gaze from Sahaid and Zein. 

"Aubrey..." I whispered soflty, trying to make him understand my point of view. It was true that during my mortal life in Suniria, I had seen Aubrey as a way to escape my marriage. Yet, when I saw him waiting for me near the ruins, I knew that there was something that lay between us that was far deeper. I was young back then, too young but I was well aware that girls at my age were already married and were already producing heirs. Yet, many of them, never knew love. I had been the lucky few. By the time that Aubrey had come to rescue me from Aurelius, I was all but willing to leave to be with Aubrey and _not_ to free. I would rather be enslaved by the man I loved than by one whom I hated. 

Aubrey did not listen to me and instead turned and gave me a mocking laugh. "Do you enjoy your new life with...Sahaid?" he turned around and looked at my surprised expression as he said his name. Sahaid. I had forgotten of Sahaid. Aubrey only shook his head and gave a little laugh that was not pleasant. "You are queen now. You have everything you want...even immortality."

I closed my eyes. _Immortality_. I shook my head and heard the faint jingling of gold against gold. I did not want to argue. I wanted to know how Aubrey knew of Sahaid because I had not done one single thing to indicate his name. I looked at Aubrey, not faltering in my gaze as my eyes met his black dark pools. "Just how do you know of Sahaid?" 

Aubrey only smiled, obviously amused. "Why I talked to him, of course..." 

__


	13. More Promises

﻿ 

_Well I'm doing my best to update sooner now that I have more time on my hands. Yes, exams are over!!! well, once again, thanks to those that have taken the time to review. I do want to know if there is anything that I can do to try to make this story better..._

_Im wondering if I should get someone to edit this for me but iono....well thanks again, O_O WoWz_

  


___________________________________________

  


I stood still with the knowledge that Aubrey had given me. I could not find words to speak at first but I was determined to stay calm even though I wanted to bombard Aubrey with questions. I would not give Aubrey the pleasure of seeing me lose control and go crazy for that is what I expected that he would want. Instead, I smiled that same amused smile that Aubrey gave me at times. It was hard to understand what Aubrey wanted me to do or say with this new knowledge but then again, Aubrey was now so unpredictable. Just a few moments ago it seemed as if he intended to kill me. 

I sighed tiredly, my head was spinning with all those thoughts. "I suppose you had a _wonderful_ conversation then." I met Aubrey's eyes and I did not suffer that spell that rendered mortals powerless at his gaze. His eyes' spell were powerless against my kind. Yet even without that power, he eyes still managed to hold me in a spell of a different sort. I could not look away from him and neither did he. I was going mad with all that confusion. One moment he held me, the other he threatened, and then he was casting a spell upon me. 

I tried not to show my despair and instead I tried to follow his lead. I was not going to please him by showing him that his mood swings disturbed me. He looked away, smiled faintly and then walked closer to me. I did not move, I stayed where I was and didn't flinch when he played with the jewels in my hair. His gaze flickered down the length of me and then back at my hair. I wanted him to look at me, at my eyes. He still had so much power over me and it drove me crazy that he treated me the way he did. So be it, I thought. He might prefer Jessica who was far stronger in character where mine had withered with time and far younger and not as ancient as I was. 

I was lost in thought, looking at Aubrey, trying to let him meet my seeking emerald gaze. He did not do anything but stroke my hair and look all the jewels. I turned away, disappointed. My already broken heart broke into smaller pieces. If Sahaid knew Aubrey, then he would sooner or later know of my wanderings. I could not endanger Asper and Asryn, not for my sake. 

I felt Aubrey shift his hands a bit and I turned to look at him once more. Instead of my eyes meeting his, I met his lips. Such sweet sorrow, I thought. So sweet. This time, it was he who kissed me and not me. Did this mean he had forgiven my abrupt breaking of the kiss last time? I pushed everything away, all the thoughts, all the time. My hands wandered up to his face and then his hair, feeling the silk of it. His kiss, was not as demanding as the one last time. It was sweeter, reminding me of those blissful moments long ago. In my mind, I saw Aubrey when I met him in his mortal years. I saw the sun rising in Suniria through the large balcony that over looked the whole city. I saw him in the ruins, waiting for me ever so patiently. All the memories and feelings that had been lost came flooding back once again. I was filled with this renewed feeling that wanted nothing more than to be set free. Aubrey was freeing my soul that had been lost long ago into a cold dark place. 

His lips broke off from mine, and whispered something in my ear. His voice, so much like that of my mortal Aubrey. Had I brought him back? "I will see you soon...I kept my promise of coming back once and I did not break it. I will do so again." With one last kiss, he left, disappeared into the wind and I was left in that dark street alone. Confused. When Aubrey made a promise, I was sure that he went through all odds to keep it. 

_____________________________________________

  


As always, my arrival was greeted by Asryn, who asked me questions of the outer world and would accompany me when I needed her. I was glad to have her company, she seemed to be more cheerful than before but I did not know why. I did not dare inquire into her private life so much, I did not want to accost her. I spent a few days from New Mayhem and the mortal cities, away and into the safety of Ardid. I had played sick enough and I was not going to set the people's tongue loose at my disposition. Asper occasionally joined us sometimes, talking about the matters involving Ardid, and I doing my best to get involved for Ardid was my city also. All was great in Ardid with Asper there, no tension was in the house whatsoever. His good and cheerful spirits cheered everyone up.

Then, there came the realization that Sahaid would soon come. I did not want to realize it at first, mainly because I was enjoying Asper's company and good spirits. I wished for him not to leave, he had given new life to Ardid and the people in it. The matters of the house were taken care of by me. Fixing sheets and preparing new oils to burn and readying everything before Sahaid's long awaited yet undesirable return. I had forgotten how somber things were when he was with us, how he seemed to control everything and everyone. Maybe, it was Asper's arrival that had awoken me to the fact that I was indeed living a life that was full of strain. Asryn had pointed that out many times but Sahaid was good inside, somewhere inside him, I had seen what other's had not seen. His vulnerability He was afraid of being alone, as all of us are in the end. I am even afraid of that now. Immortality can have such gloomy drawbacks. 

When the thought hit all of us that Asper was most likely to leave, it was not I that was more deeply affected by that notion than Asryn. She had obviously come to love his companionship and I felt a great sense of pity that she would soon be alone again. We were in fact, all three of us, great friends. Or so I had come to believe. 

Sahaid's arrival was a great spectacle. Greeted by dancers and all the people of Ardid as he made way to the large temple of Iraz that was our home. We were gods among them all. Precious petals of the silver rose were thrown, and he laughed with them. I stood far off, at the edge of the temple's entrance, waiting for him to make his way to me. He looked at me from afar, his blue gaze boring into me, sending shivers down my spine. Those eyes, that I had seen before he saved me from the most painful death. My emerald robes were softly moving from the faint warm breeze that had come all so suddenly. I looked away from Sahaid, feeling the warmth of Asper's and Asryn's body by my side. Each stood by my side, Asryn at my right and Asper at my left, both unmoving as I was. I shifted my gaze onto the darkness of the sky. I had never seen daylight since the day I was turned. 

Ardid was a place where sunlight held no reign, only the ever changing moon. That night, the full moon was not its silvery color as it always was. Red. That was all I saw. The moon was bloodstained. I knew what that meant, I had learned enough from Ennira to know that it was not a good sign. A bad omen. 

I gasped at that and looked down, breathing heavily at this omen. Asper looked at my way with concern but I only shook my head softly. I would not trouble him with that knowledge. The music pounded heavily on my ears, the breeze was no longer comforting. Despite my robes, I felt cold and I dreaded what ever came next. 

I felt my hand being taken and I met Sahaid's gaze as I had always done; with respect. He smiled and kissed my forehead chastely and then turned to look at his crowd of followers. Sahaid led me down the large stone steps and nearer to the crowd. One step. Two steps. Three steps. I looked at all of them, the women holding me in awe like the had always done. I was their goddess. I leaned my head down a bit, in a formal greeting to them. Sahaid spoke. 

"For centuries, we have kept the traditions of our elders alive. The drinking of sacred blood has helped us reign for many years...." His voice was proud as he spoke of the ancient traditions but I had heard that many times before. The time was nearing when we would perform the ritual again, like we did every year. I looked around, meeting the large eyes of a child of barely six looking up at me as if I were her own mother. Pretty blonde curls fell over her small shoulders and so innocent she seemed. Would she be sacrificed to me in the years to come? My drifted as Sahaid spoke and soon enough I found myself dreaming of the person I wanted most. Aubrey. 

I was lost in thought, the words and sounds were drowned out by the memories, old and new. The love that he and I shared during Nuuruk, the envious stares of bitter lovers from afar in the taverns. The nights that he and I made love, sometimes passionate, sometimes gentle. I remembered our arguments, so full of passion for our beliefs and only to be laughing at ourselves in the end. He was so carefree, so full of love for me. His morals when it came to killing were only to take the evil-doer, never the innocent. He was always sure of what we wanted and he would stop at nothing to get it. Would that mean that he would keep his promise again? More than likely.

"...the ritual will now hold something special. Something that will change for the best and ensure that there be no brawls if ever both my queen and I suffer a misfortune..." What Sahaid was saying soon caught my attention once more. I had _never_ heard him speak of a change in the rituals, not once! I tried to concentrate hard on his words, listening for anything that might give away what he was planning. I dared not to look nervous or unsure, not in front of the thousands that had come to listen to him. I stood calmly, waiting until he told me. Sahaid said nothing more that mattered and then we left our people and retreated back to the temple. 

Asryn followed obediently behind me and Asper took his place by his brother with pride. An odd silence came with us all the way in, I sensed something was wrong. I tried to meet Sahaid's gaze but he avoided to look at me as we neared to common room. Had Aubrey said something disturbing about me to him? I dared not think so. I stood in the far off corner, Asryn had retreated back to her room and I stood there waiting for Sahaid to finish his conversation with Asper. A few moments later, Asper was gone too. 

I cleared my throat softly as to attract Sahaid's attention to me. His back faced me but his head slightly turned my way. All I saw was black. His hair, his clothes, his somber mood. I never liked uncomfortable silences. 

"How was your trip?" I kept my voice low and watched to see how he responded to me. He only laughed a little, as if remembering old times, good times. 

"Without you, dearest, it was quite dull." He sighed, something he did not often do, at least in my presence. He turned and I searched his face for any signs. Nothing. 

"You flatter me." I said softly, daring not to look at him anymore. 

He clasped his hands behind him and walked around the large golden room for a bit. The candles shimmered and reflected against the golden statues of ancient gods. I concentrated on the flame of the nearest candle. I saw the flame move a bit as I stared at it, as if my gaze had an effect on it. He spoke again. 

"Do I?" he asked. The question was so abrupt that I wondered what he meant by it. I waited to long to respond and that was not a good sign to Sahaid. "I met a few of your old..._ acquaintances_." He said, eyeing me close for my reaction to that. I did not move at all and I only looked back at him, acting as if I did not know what he was talking about or who. He walked closer to me, and I stood frozen at my spot. His left hand, now free, touched my face lightly. "Be prepared Aisha. We are to have guests in a week." At that he left. He only walked away with nothing more than a glance my side. I stood there, fearful of who it might be. Deep inside, I feared that I knew who it was. 


	14. Reckless

﻿ 

_Well as I have said a million times before, please review. I don't care if it's critical reviews since I think those help. Not a lot to say right now..._

_________________________

  


I could not muster up the courage to ask him who his guest would be in fear that he might confirm my thoughts. I only had a week to prepare whatever was needed though the task was not a difficult one. I wished that it would be Siete, at least he was no threat at all. Then again I doubted that Siete would return when Sahaid had seen the glances that he shot at me during his visit. I was sure that Sahaid expected me to dance for his guests as he always did. I had learned the ancient dances of our kind, I had learned them well enough that Sahaid was proud to show them to the visitors. Dancing was indeed something that I had always loved to do, something that I will always do. It took my mind away from the troubles and it only left the beat of the drums in my mind during those blissful moments. 

My mood was irritable during those weeks even though Sahaid had allowed Asper to stay for a longer period of time. If my suspicions were correct, I knew who it would be that would come and I would make it one of the most memorable visit for him. I never confessed my suspicions to anyone, not even Asryn. I knew that she would take my sour mood as a warning of who I thought it would be and she did all she could to help me prepare, even though nothing of the matter was said between us. It was not only I that held secrets. Asryn had developed a strange mood for quite a while. She would take more special care of herself and she no longer dressed with the simple usually red colored robes across her shoulder. We both had secrets that only time would allow us to tell. 

Sahaid avoided me during that week in preparation. Not once did he direct a glance at me and he never visited me in my chambers. I had taken notice of that and so had all the women that attended me. Asper also kept a distance from me but he still greeted me in the large corridors and talked with me as much as time would allow. I felt quite alone despite of that. The chatter of the Ysis and Zora tired me as I looked out into the night through the large window up front. The night was so beautiful even after I had lived in it for years. The sun would kill me if I ever walked out into the day. The gentle hum of the night's breeze relaxed me despite my mood. I could see th vast desert that lead to the many other entrances to the outer world. I turned and walked over to my large bed which was nothing more than cushions and precious veils thrown to shape a circle. Large golden veils came flowing from the ceiling, forming a sort of shelter around the bed. I fingered the rose necklace that Asper had given me which was hidden under my robes. One of the good things of not having Sahaid accompany me was that he did not know of the necklace. It would cause more questions to rise and it would cause a great rift between us. I slept that silent sleep that evades all vampires, though mine was not filled with the worry of sunlight since there was no threat of the sun to worry me. 

________________________________

  


Incense burned everywhere and all was lighted by candlelight. I stood in my room as all Zora, Munia, and Ysis fussed over my dress. Sahaid had given it to me though he had sent Asryn with that task. He had done a good job in avoiding me and I would finally see him when our guest arrived. It was a beautiful gown, adorned with gold everywhere with veils of the deepest shade of red. Blood. I yearned for the human taste of blood but I knew that soon enough I would have to stop. Sahaid would be the one to greet his guest while I made sure that everything was in its place and prepared. I tried to settle my nerves but I could not. Anticipation burned through my whole body. 

Asryn came into my door and by the way that she looked at me, I knew that my deepest fears were confirmed. "They have arrived...He requests your presence to greet his guests." 

Guests? That surely meant that there was more than one. I nodded, not hesitating one to go down and greet _them_. The women followed obediently behind me and I only wished that the night would not be a disaster. 

A few corridors and turns and then we were in the large common room, where Sahaid lounged there lazily like a tiger watching its prey come to him. Aubrey was there with him, obviously not caring that Sahaid noticed the looks that he gave me. Yet, it was not Aubrey that surprised me at his arrival. It was Jessica. She took her place beside Aubrey, proud and sure of herself as I walked in. There was a sense of displeasure in her still, when she saw me. No doubt that conversation we had last time had not fully convinced her. Asper was not far from all three of them, he had sat farther from them, giving all three a respectful distance. Whatever was going to happen, he was to take no part in it. Asryn followed at my side, her steps as careful as mine as I made my way to greet Sahaid. 

"Wife" Sahaid smiled. I bent my knees a bit and bowed to him as I had always done. Of course, with Aubrey there, it was uncomfortable. Jessica only stared. Sahaid had not greeted me with that word in years. Why use it now? 

I took a breath before I answered the only way I could. "Husband." I met his eyes and saw nothing there again that might give away what he was planning. I tried to hide my anger and took my place at his side. Asryn retreated with the other women to the other side of the large room. 

Samia, a pretty girl of seventeen danced in the center of the room with the small cymbals at the tip of her index and thumb. Sahaid whispered softly in my ear that at the next song, I would _grace_ our guests with my dance. I only nodded and kept looking at Samia so as not to let him see my anger. I wondered how Aubrey and Jessica got into Ardid. Through the rose? Or did Sahaid use one of his painful potions?

Soon enough, it was my turn to _grace _themand grace them I would. I took one of the large red veils that I had carried with me, and stepped onto the middle of the room. Would Sahaid cover me with panther this time. No. I would not him interrupt my dance. 

The music played soft and slow at first, the soft accordion that accompanied the dance, followed my graceful snakelike movements. The veil twirled around me, softly, covering my face. It was much like the dance Siete had seen when he came. I was determined to make it different, even if it angered Sahaid. As the music quickened, I twirled endlessly with the veil flowing behind me. With my hands I gathered the corners of the veil, two on each hand and then softly, my right hand traveled down the length of the veil and slowly, I turned it into a snake. A large python. A few gasped but Sahaid only smiled. I had never used magic in my dances. Aubrey only smiled. I remembered that he favored snakes. 

The skin of the snake was somewhat rough on my hands but I did not care. I only felt the dance flow through me. I let some of the snake twirl on my right arm as I danced. The movements as quick and swifts as a snakes. I placed the python on the floor and danced around it, the snake following me, threatening me with a bite and I escaping from it. I took another veil from my attire, golden this time with hints of red. I dance across the snake, dragging the veil behind me and in doing so, creating a large circle of fire around me and the snake. I could hear the flute play along with the drums and once again the soft gasp from the onlookers. I noticed that in taking the red and golden veil I had revealed more of my body than Sahaid would have liked. I picked up the snake, and in a quick movement I threw the python in the air and as I caught it, it was a long silver sword. I moved faster as the music quickened even more, though now and then I danced softly with sensual movements and letting the sword balance on my body. Any idiot would have noticed that I was not dancing for Sahaid, that every look and glance I directed was at someone else. Aubrey only looked at me, his eyes admiring every move I made and a soft smile played along his lips. Asper and Asryn only looked shocked, no doubt fearing what Sahaid was going to do. As the song neared its end, I raised the sword above my head and started spinning, the flames around me blown softly by the movements I made. In rapid motion, I stopped as the song stopped, and placed the aimed the sword at Aubrey, which was only a few centimeters away from his neck. He did not flinch when I placed the sword at his neck but Jessica stood up as if ready to attack me. Before she could do anything against me, I sent the silver sword flying in the air and it landed on the large pole at the back of the room, half of the sword sank into it.

I stood there, looking at all three of them, anger coursing through me violently and I trying my best to control it. With one quick thought, the fire that I had created was gone. Sahaid glared at me and his blue eyes had suddenly grown dark. I felt someone pull at my left arm and I turned to meet Asper. He looked worried and quickly he dragged me a few feet away from Sahaid so that he would not hear what he said to me. 

"Be careful at what you do Aisha! Sahaid is not pleased at what you have done." His voice was serious and I saw concern for me play across his eyes. I only looked down and felt the anger in me slowly fade away, leaving me with an empty, unsatisfied feeling inside. I said nothing more. Asper led me back to Sahaid and without meaning anything that I said, I asked for forgiveness at my reckless actions from before. Sahaid nodded but I could see that my plea for forgiveness had not satisfied him at all. 

Aubrey only chuckled at the little interlude between Sahaid and I. We both looked at him, yet he did not care. 

"Always have been very audacious at times. I started to wonder where that old spirit had gone." he said but it did not lower the tension at all. 

The rest of the night was spent talking about insignificant matters such as what we were gifted with and what Ardid had to offer to visitors. I sat by Sahaid, taking no part in the conversation whatsoever and only looking at Asper who smiled in return. Finally, Sahaid dismissed me to my room and I, happily retreated to it. 


	15. Aubrey & Jessica Stay

﻿ 

_YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU to Narina Nightfal! Well, yeah lately I've been crowded with exams and such so proof reading has been kinda blagh lately. Yeah, well the whole *spirit* thing is gonna change. With this new turn new changes will come as you can see the different POV.....neway thanks for the CC it was much needed_

__

_--Well people, the story is going to take a new turn. This different point of view will help me enhance the other characters and help me be able to make the end work. I just hope it's a good idea. Comments?_

______________________________________________

  


Aisha lay down her quill for a moment, stopping to rub her temples and then looked at all that she had written. The small leather bound book was halfway filled with memories of her past and present which she had carefully written down during sleepless nights. She was relieved to have been dismissed early from the party that was thrown to welcome Aubrey and Jessica. She was sure that if she had stayed there longer, she would have gone mad. She could not think of how she dared to be so angry at Sahaid. Never had she disobeyed him or displeased him. The fact that Aubrey had come back to her life, was bringing her reckless soul back slowly. She tried to think on Ennira's words of long ago. On how she thought that Aubrey would only bring her to her ruin. He had done enough damage to her already, and now he had come back only to cause more problems.

She was alone in her room. The large golden doors blocked every sound from the rest of the temple and she was glad to be undisturbed. She stood up and placed her precious book on the drawer of her small desk looking fondly on it before she closed the drawer. She looked out into the night, glancing at the small houses of her people. Only a few torches were lit this night. Most of the people were at the large party now, enjoying themselves along with the strange pair of vampires that had caused such a commotion. She wondered if they were discussing the scandal that she had caused with the magic she had used. It was forbidden to cause such displays of their magic to amuse people and even worse, to strangers to their customs. She rubbed her hands against her arms, feeling suddenly cold.

She turned around, glancing at the dress that she had used to dance only a while ago. It lay there, on her bed, looking like a messy ball of red and golden veils put together. She picked up the dress briskly and threw it out the window, cursing its existence. She knew that she had to thank Sahaid for many things, but she was finally starting to realize that it did not mean she would have to be his eternal obeying slave. 

She was tired of Sahaid forcing her to dance for all of the guests that he ever invited, feeling as a sort of exhibit every time she did it. She was sure that the dance she had given mainly to Aubrey. She went to her large mirror and looked at herself like she always did before going to rest. Her emerald eyes shone dangerously through her dark lashes. She saw her complection as the same light golden shade. She touched the fabric of the white dress made of the finest silks looking silver in the light of the candles with her wrapper made of a soft white veil. She sat down on the cushioned chair in front of it and placed her hands on the top of the vanity's desk, laying her head in between them and trying not to think of anything else. 

  


_____________________________

Asryn went to Sahaid as he called her to him. She walked towards him obediently, knowing that he was not in a good mood for her to hesitate. She was afraid of what Aisha would have to deal with later on, after Aubrey and his new lover, Ash Night, left Ardid. "Please, escort our guests to the rooms that you can find available to them." 

That was all Sahaid said and once again she obeyed wordlessly. Bringing Munia and Zora with her, she led them through a dark corridor where torches lighted their way. She looked out the large arch windows that lined the hall and saw the night. It was always night in Ardid, referred to some fondly as "the shadow of the moon". There was no _true_ day, no sunlight. Day in Ardid was only when the sky turned from the midnight blue color to a lighter, purple shade. 

Ash Night, Jessica, did not speak at all as she led them but once again she would hear her whisper a few reproachful words to Aubrey. He said nothing in return. Asryn only smiled. Munia and Zora staid a bit behind as if not daring to get near the strange and mysterious vampires that walked before them. They reached a large wooden door and Asryn opened it effortlessly as she lifted one of the handles. The door flew open slowly and revealed a room, no so extravagantly decorated as Aisha's or Sahaid's but it was one of the best that the Temple of Iraz had to offer. The large room had a nice view of the large vast and calm desert. Asryn ordered for Munia to light the few candles that lit the room and sent Zora to prepare the room for their guests. 

Asryn turned and was not surprised to see that face of wonder in the eyes of Jessica. The room was beautiful, no one would doubt that. Aubrey only lounged a bit against the large door surveying the room as if he had seen many like them before. He was ancient and the room, in fact, the temple, reminded him of his old days. 

"Munia and Zora," Asryn directed her hand to where Munia and Zora were at. The room was fully lighted now, the same golden tone filled the room, "are preparing the room for now. Is there anything else needed before I leave?"

Jessica only asked to see where the bath was, complaining about the desert sand that still clung to her. Asryn raised her brow in wonder. They had no doubt used Ardid's silver rose to enter Ardid. Asryn gave one last order to Munia to prepare the bath for Jessica before she turned to leave, passing Aubrey who still silently stood at the door. She walked along the dark corridor, leaving the golden light that was cast from the room behind. Suddenly, she felt a hand lightly touch her elbow and she turned and was not surprised when she saw Aubrey looking at her. 

Asryn looked at him expectantly, knowing that he would finally ask the questions that he seemed to want to know. She had felt him try to probe her mind while they were in the room but she had known how to block it and he received nothing. 

"For a servant, you're quite powerful." he said, a tone of slight amusement in his voice. Asryn only smiled indulgently at him, not feeling flattered by his comment. He did not need to be play nice with her for information. 

"If there is anything you want to know, you might as well ask now for I doubt that we will see each other again and I am in quite a hurry." She kept her voice cool and calm, feeling no urge to let him in on the secrets that Ardid hid. She was risking much in letting the stranger know more than he needed. 

Aubrey smiled then, a look of triumph spread over his face as he realized how easy it had been to break Asryn's shield without any mental power.

"Tell me where Aisha rests...I must see her." he whispered as he said this. No doubt he did not want his companion to know what he was up to. Asryn sighed, knowing that in telling him where Aisha rested would be a great danger. If Aubrey ever managed to get in, it would risk not only his life but Aisha's. She did not want to think how things will be if ever Sahaid found his wife and past lover together. Then again, Sahaid was no one to reprimand Aisha for things that he himself had done. Asryn shook the vile thoughts away and answered him, knowing that Aisha would like to speak with him as well. 

Asryn sighed. "The large corridor at the end of this one, leads to a large golden door. Do not apparate inside and do not try to force the door to open. Touch the handle and whisper to whom you wish to speak to." Asryn paused and saw that Aubrey was listening to everything she was saying intently. "Sahaid will not come to her tonight, I doubt that. He is far too angry and would have made a terrible scandal and noise if they did. He rests at this hour. If you wish to see her, go to her tonight. It will be unsafe to be with her after the moon is gone and is replaced by the dark purple sky."

Aubrey did not speak for a moment and stood there thinking. Asryn waited impatiently, yearning to leave already. She had something more important in mind.

"Aisha..." he said tentatively, "has changed. There is something going on here. You are her friend, the closest one I know of. Tell me for you must know what is wrong." Aubrey looked at Asryn now, his amusement gone from his eyes and concern filling his handsome features. 

Asryn knew of some things but they were far too long to explain and she would not start now. She promised Aubrey that she would tell him as soon as she could, that she would give him all the truth and proof of what was wrong. He, stubbornly refused and asked to know of it but Asryn would not. In the end, he back down and let her go. The worry in his eyes left her restless. He had looked far different from what she had heard and read about before. 

As she walked along the corridor quickly, thoughts about Sahaid filled her mind. How she hated him. She was no servant that was bound to him, she had been given freedom long ago but she knew that she must stay. Something very wrong had been going on for many years in Ardid and Aisha had not taken notice of it. She was far to comfortable and afraid of being alone that she never questioned Sahaid. She never questioned why he did the things he did. It pleased her to know that finally, Aisha was not backing down easily even though she had picked a dangerous time. If Aubrey was the reason for this new spark of life in her, she thanked him for it even though she felt no good come from it. 

What surprised her out of Sahaid's request was that Aubrey and Jessica were going to stay in Ardid. She expected that they were only going to be there for that night, as a sort of visit. Did Aisha know that they were to stay for more than a night. Everyone had noticed how after Sahaid's return, he went out of his way to avoid her after the small ceremony of his arrival. Whatever had happened between Aisha and Sahaid was strictly not her business, Aisha had not said a single thing. If whatever had occurred involved Aisha and her recent melancholy wanderings, she did not feel sorry for Sahaid. He gave her gold, clothes, anything that a vain woman would want but it was only to hide what he was really doing. No man like Sahaid would accept a barren woman _especially_ when he was in charge of a growing realm such as Ardid. It was also not believable to Asryn that he held enough love to accept Aisha's infertility. She had kept her word to not say a word to Aisha, she knew that Aisha would never confront Sahaid but now, Asryn had new hope. If Aisha realized that Sahaid did not have to control her entire being and mind she would put a stop to Sahaid's deeds. 

She saw a dark shadow in the corner of another twisting corridor not far from the one where Aisha's room lay and realized that the man she had fallen in love with had been waiting for her as he said he would this night. She saw his hand extend from the shadows and grab hers gently. She clung to his hand and joined him in the shadows as he met her with an embrace and then finally a kiss. 

  


___________________________

  


_Agh! Sry guyz but for some reason the lil quotation marks always appear a lil.....weird when the story is published. Well leave any comments u like and I am not bothered by constructive criticism in the least. _


	16. Aisha's Room

﻿ 

_COMMENTS!!_

________________________________

The moon still shone brightly across the dark sky. Aisha wished that the moon would allow her to sleep but her eyes would not shut. She felt restless. Her mind was clouded by so many thoughts and she shifted uneasily in her bed. Finally, she sat up and sighed, knowing that sleep would be impossible to achieve this night. There were only a few candles that burned, the rest of them had died down and only a bit of leftover smoke rose out of the wax puddles. Everyone was probably resting, exhausted by the night's tiresome feast. 

The sheets in the bed were not disturbed even though Aisha had tossed and turned a few times. She put her face in between her hands and sighed once more. It was then that she sensed something strange about. A strange energy seemed to be in Iraz, something she had sensed before. The wretched moon was driving her mad! Aisha shook her head, trying to drive the absurd thoughts away from her mind. A strange presence filled her room. She turned her head around to look at the golden door at the back of the room and knew that someone stood at the other end of it. She doubted that it would be Sahaid. He was resting, she was sure of it for she could sense that he was not awake. Yet, someone was there but they said nothing. 

"Whom do you wish to speak to?" Aisha asked to the stranger at the other end meanwhile she stood with a sharp dagger in hand. She did not want any nasty surprises. 

"Aisha?" Aubrey's voice spoke from the other side and Aisha rushed to the large golden door instantly, fussing with the heavy golden latch and then finally opening it. He stood there before her magnificently as a wide smile spread over his handsome face at the sight of her. She knew at once that it was his presence and of Jessica that had created that strange new energy in Iraz. They had not left. 

Aisha ushered Aubrey in quickly and the closed the door shut, her back facing him for a moment while she rested her forehead at the door. She could feel the cold of the golden door pressing against her forehead and she sighed tiredly once more. Finally, she turned to face him and met his black eyes as he ran his pale and icy hand down her left cheek. She turned her face away. 

"Are you afraid?" he asked her. She only shook her head and managed a small humorless smile. 

"This is Sahaid's home and I will disrespect him more than I have already done this night." She kept her voice controlled, trying not to let im see the effect he had on her. 

Aubrey only laughed softly and walked away from her and toward the large window that was now partially covered by veil curtains. He leaned a shoulder casually against the wall as he faced the large top view of Ardid where everyone now rested. A few guards were guarding the temple but none looked up to see him standing there, looking down on them. The curtains blew softly by the slight breeze that graced the night. 

"He is no different from Aurelius, Aisha. The only advantage he has is that he controls this land and actually has power. I will take you away from here and show you the world that you have been kept from all these years." 

Aisha only shook her head even more. He spoke as if he was determined and nothing would stop him. She had spent centuries in Ardid, with Sahaid, and to survive and live in the outer world was something that still frightened her. The outer world changed constantly but Ardid always remained the same, reminding her of Suniria and always safe. 

"Aubrey, I do not want to leave Ardid. If there are any problems with Sahaid I can take care of them. I will not run. I killed once, I am not going to kill again." Aisha paused and noticed that she still held the dagger in her hands. She threw it onto her bed as if it burned her. "Sahaid has not given me a reason to deserve death." 

Aubrey laughed at this. He walked over to Aisha and placed his hands on her shoulders gently. He leaned his head over to the left side of her face and buried his face in her hair that lay loose and untouched by gems."I am not asking for you to kill anyone." He whispered gently against her hair. His hands traveled down to her waist and he held her in a strong embrace. "I am asking for you to just leave and come with me."

_He makes it sound so easy_, Aisha thought. She lingered in his arms and found comfort there though his body was cold. She felt stronger with him though she did not know if she was ready to leave Ardid. Centuries had been spent at Sahaid's side and she did not know if she could leave him so suddenly. There were rules in Ardid that bound her to him, some were still not clear but she knew that to break some of them deserved the death penalty. Aisha pulled away from Aubrey, no longer finding comfort in his arms, wishing for things to be as easy as he made them sound. Devotion held her to Sahaid and fear of the outer world. She paced lightly back and forth, feeling Aubrey's follow her movements.

_Jessica_

She had forgotten about her. Jessica's was Aubrey's new companion, mate, his lover. 

Would he leave Jessica at Aisha's command? She dared not interfere in their relationship; she would let him choose for himself. 

"What of Jessica? Is she not important?" Aisha maintained a calm tone but she knew that Aubrey's answer matter much. 

Aubrey's face turned somber for a moment, as if battling with which answer he should respond with. His voice came a little uncertain at first but soon he appeared to have gained confidence. 

"Jessica matters to me but things have changed . . . It all happened too soon . . . "

"The same with!" Aisha cut in. "We too had an affair at such a quick time. In fact, it was forbidden! Is it that you like what is forbidden as do many other men? The thrill of it? I was mean to belong to another man and not to be touched . . . and then I was married." Aisha's voice became softer, remembering the dreadful marriage to Aurelius. The painful and unsuccessful child bearings. "The same goes for Jessica. She was meant to be killed. She was of Siete's blood . . . "

"I WAS NOT GOING TO LET JESSICA BE KILLED! After all that power?" Aubrey's spat out. His black eyes flashed with anger but when they met Aisha's emerald eyes, his gaze softened. "And I do not regret what happened between you and me since the beginning."

Aisha pulled her gaze away from his, remembering Suniria, remembering Nuuruk. Her voice was soft and pain that had been there for centuries filled her words.

"Regret... Do you regret falling into the arms of my sister Karicia? Do you regret Julia." She closed her eyes and opened them again, Siete's painful words from the past filling her mind as they always did. "Do you regret killing my father?"

The last accusation made Aubrey flinch and he opened his mouth as if to explain yet closed it at loss of words. She spoke the truth.

Aisha walked towards her vanity mirror and sat on the cushioned chair, feeling heavy with the memories yet glad to be confronting him. She had so much to say. It felt as if she was taking away a heavy burden though it was still hurting her.

Aubrey stood where he was, cursing himself but eager to let his side of the story be heard. He took a deep breath, thinking of ways to start and he figured that the best way was from the beginning.

"Listen to _my_ full account of things and then feel free to judge me later. Please..." he walked over to her and sat at the top of her vanity's desk hoping that she would understand. He began his story.


	17. Aubrey's Past

_Thanks to my reviewers once again. _

_-To Kayla_

_No Ardid and Suniria are not real places I just made up. _

_Thanks for the support. There have been some slight complications with the writing because I have had certain problems with my computer where all my work is at…but neway. My postings will not be so often because the internet in my school laptop varies from time to time since I am now doing my work from school. More chapters will be written but you have to be patient because it makes take weeks to post now. Keep reviewing. Also visit my Xanga site for more info on my writing. Any CC helps. _

_Mucho Love!_

**            "**When I was a young boy, I was a slave. In fact, I believed I have told you part of this before but there are things that have been kept from you for certain reasons. These reasons I will explain with time but first you must hear the full accounts. 

            "I was born into the house of a Roman by the name of Ambrosius whom many believed for him to be my father. I never cared to know the truth. Ambrosius was a hard man, father or not, and it made no difference to him either for I was only just another slave. My mother had obviously been a slave in his home and slave she died not long after my birth. I will not make a pretty tale of my life there. My life as a boy-slave was no easy especially with Ambrosius' wife who believed me to be his son. Dementia, his wife, was a bitter woman because she was not the first to have given her husband a son though in the end she finally did. Of course, having a son did not stop her hate for me and she would do anything that she could to make my life there intolerable but of course she never succeeded. After the death of Ambrosius who left behind a great debt, Dementia had to sell many things, including slaves, to be able to pay for what was needed. She was all to happy to sell me as I was too. The buyer was a Greek man by the name of Pheneus, who had been an acquaintance of Ambrosius and was passing by the city of Rome. At once, he bought me when he knew that I was being sold. 

            "I was nearing my twelfth summer when this happened and I was glad to leave the household of the late Ambrosius and his wife Dementia. I had nothing in Rome that truly belonged to me, I was born a slave and I had expected to die a slave as my mother did. It was all planned out that way, as many would say; the Fates had set my path. I was no devout believer of the old religion. I believed in my own actions and I had no Christian religion that I knew of at that time to hold me down. We left Rome after I was bought.

"My time was spent accompanying Pheneus would spend restless nights writing down things I had no knowledge of in his parchments with the finest inks from all over the journeys he made. I wanted to learn. I wanted to read. When I lived in Rome with Ambrosius and Dementia, I would hide behind the wooden doors or any dark corner I could find and listen to their young son's lessons. I was good quite at hiding so I was never caught. I learned much from those days though I was never quite able to read. 

"Each day, Pheneus would tell stories to his fellow companions that joined him at nights. I would hide in a dark corner, not caring for the small spiders that crept along my shoulder as he spoke of travels to Egypt and of the beautiful desert sand. It was during those moments that I envied their freedom, their choice to go anywhere and everywhere they chose.  

"Pheneus noticed my eagerness to learn more than what was shown to me now and then. I was thrown into this new world of beauty and mystery each time we went to a city. Different faces, voices, and customs amused me. I yearned to be part of them; to walk free among them was my greatest wish. 

            "It was not long after he bought me that he began to teach me how to read. My only way of thanking him for this great kindness was to put my best effort in learning and each day, Pheneus was pleased with the outcome. He was still a mystery to me. He would always sit by a small old desk with parchments and inks spilled everywhere. The books were never in order because he was always reading them and leaving them around. Each day, he would sit there and read his books and write while the candlelight reflected upon his silvery hair. His face held lines that were more pronounced in the shadows of the candlelight than by the sun. He was like a father to me, the first for me to ever know and the last. I learned that he had never married, never had children, and never had had a family. Maybe that was why he had taken a liking to me. He began to call me son and even though it was clear that he and I were not related I had no problem with that. 

            "During that period of time, I also began to know a truth of me that only a few know now. It is a truth that even you have been kept from. I have one of the earliest traces of witch blood in me. It was never clear of which kind and I have no interest in finding out the real truth now but I do know that it was somehow related to the Vida blood line. What surprised me during when I found out this truth was that Pheneus was neither alarmed nor bothered at this. He was the one that had told me this truth. He was the one that tried to teach me the simple ways of the witch kind. When I asked him how he managed to know the truth he would only say that it was the energy around me, the strange energy that always surrounded me. I stopped asking him after I realized that he was not going to let out more than he knew. 

            "Not long after I learned of this truth, Pheneus gave me my freedom. He said that I had I earned it and that I was not meant to be anyone's slave. In fact, no one was meant to. I stayed with him even though he said he had no problem in me deciding my own fate. He was the only fatherly figure that I knew and even though I did not care about learning to hone my powers, I stayed to accompany the man that had helped me so much. 

            "One night, a cloaked figure came into our small home in Greece with a message from a mysterious subject. Pheneus was the one that received him and after a few spoken words the stranger left, leaving Pheneus in a hesitant mood. We were to meet with a woman by the name of Oeliana who urgently requested both of us to come to her home. One thing was for sure though; she was involved with the witches of that time. Neither of us knew why she needed us but after giving it a good thought, we decided to go anyway. 

            "We walked only a short way before we reached the small villa where she made her stay. The streets were empty and the stars were scattered across the midnight sky so gracefully. No sign of danger, no ominous sign was laid before us to be wary of. We opened the small gate and walked inside the garden that was nearly dying. We were greeted by to heavily guarded men who guided us inside the villa and into this lavishly decorated room. Incense mingled with the smell of spices delivered all the way from Egypt and Persia. The room was dimly lit and quite small. A large wooden desk was placed near the front wall and it took up most of the space there. The room had no sign of anyone living there for everything was in its place and no empty ink flasks were thrown across the desk as Pheneus' was. Oeliana did not make us wait long. I heard the small rustle of silk and the smell of a strong foreign perfume. Her manner of dressing was no different than that of the Roman women but her eyes and skin color said otherwise. She smiled at us briefly and welcomed us in a mannerly fashion. She bade us to sit but unlike Pheneus who quietly took a seat on a wooden chair, I remained standing.

            "She was a woman in the years of her full bloom. Her skin was dark golden tone as if she had been bathing in the golden light of the sun often. Her eyes were dark, almost to the point of being black but the candlelight revealed brown tones. Her hair was held up by large golden pins as was the fashion back then and the jewelry was simple but elegant. She sat behind the large desk that overpowered the whole room and looked at us, at _me_, with a quizzical stare. I grew impatient but I did not show it. Whatever it was that she called us for she would tell us sooner or later.      

            "She sighed before she began; placing her hands on her desk as she straightened her back and looked at us once again, this time without that wondering gaze she started. 'Urgent matters have come to us during these times and I have no choice but to call upon you, Pheneus and your…apprentice.' 

"I leaned against the wall that was nearest to the door and looked around the room as she spoke. I wanted to get to the main point but she was going around it as if she was unsure to say it. If it was because she was unsure to share such facts with me, a freed slave, then she was rather stupid to have invited me along with Pheneus. Still, I listened intently.

            "'It is said that a new breed of creatures that has existed for a few centuries now is rising to greater heights. It is said that they cannot be killed, that they are immortal. Their complexion is pale even for those that are dark and their eyes are black pools that hold its victim in a sort of trance. Worst of all is that they hold no mercy, the drain the blood of the humans and hold no human compassion even though they were once human too. They have taken a few shifters in their kind after the humans and wars have driven them away from their homelands. I do not know who their leader is or the way they were created but their powers rival that of any us.' 

            "I looked at Oeliana and Pheneus and noticed that there was tension at the talk of this but I sensed nothing wrong. I was no one to judge if they were good or bad and I had no interest. It fascinated me that these new creatures were powerful enough to rival the power of the greatest witches of that time and in fact I wanted to know their story. I have always loved power. Pheneus only sat in his chair, apparently thinking about what Oeliana had just said but he did not say anything during her pause. In fact he only looked at her and signaled for her to continue. She looked at me once again, studying me once more but instead of being uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze I challenged her with mine. She looked away, shaking her head away as if trying to shake away her thoughts. She continued.

            "'Recently, after this new discovery, I made a visit to the outer lands near Egypt far along the east and heard of a woman with the gift of foresight. I had heard tales of her during my visits there and after the new discovery of these new creatures; I went to her for help and advice since it is known that those with her gift hold great wisdom. I did not have to travel far; she was residing in the outer edges of a prominent city by the name of Suniria which is located not far from Egypt. As soon as I explained myself and the reasons why I sought for her help, she pulled me into her simple shack and told me of what she had seen. What she said left me... has left me wondering all this time. She spoke of a vision not long before my visit to her, a strange and dark vision. She had seen a woman, a deadly woman that was of the new blood drinkers I had just talked to her about. She was powerful and was slowly rising to power in her vision after being in hiding for a long time. Yet, the blood drinkers had spread and formed their own cities and small empires. They were at constant war with our witch kind and many were holding humans as their slaves. The shifter kingdoms had been destroyed and only few remained either struggling to survive or succumbed to the power of man and the blood drinkers. The woman would strike during that time and slowly make the world like the small realms where humans were slaves. This was just a vision but visions are known to come true so often that I fear that this will happen too. It was not clear when this would happen for the vision that the woman had was to complex for such details. All I have left is the knowledge that these blood drinkers, these _Blood Gods,_ as they call themselves are no good. I am gathering all the help I can get to destroy these fiends before they destroy us but what I ask of you is not join me but to help me, to help all of us, in some other way. 

            "'The woman, named Masreya, did not let me go before she told me of one last thing that might come of great help in my quest. A few years ago, she had attended the birth of a girl, daughter of a rich man who resides in Suniria by the named of Geiraen. His wife, Sehret, also possessed some our magic though sadly, she had decided not to use it in fear of being placed among the scrutiny of the people around her. She feared that such magic was only for the gods and that though it might be a great gift from them, she did not wish that burden upon her. Her daughter, Aisha, who is the fourth child of Geiraen, now carries her mother's burden. Just a few years ago, Sehret died after birthing her last child who is the youngest though it was only Aisha that inherited the power. Aisha is said to have a prophecy though Masreya never cleared it with me as to what it was. All I am left with is the fact that Aisha plays a part in this vision as well. I ask of you to visit Suniria and speak with Masreya herself so that she can explain the prophecy and the vision properly. Not only that but Aisha also _needs_ to be taught our ways, Masreya said that her magic will help us into this newfound crisis.'

            "After she was done, Oeliana only looked at both of us nervously as if she was unsure of what our reaction would be to this request that she had lain upon us. Pheneus was nearing the end of his years and to ask for him to something as great as to what Oeliana had just asked us was a great feat. Of course, Pheneus was all too eager for one last journey before his death and the task would somewhat of a new and last challenge for him. I had no say in dealing with the matter. I would follow Pheneus and learn from him as much as I could. 

            "As I had guessed, Pheneus accepted and I could only agree. I had never gone to Egypt, much less Suniria but at that time, my youthful eagerness was also what drove me on inside."__

_Well boys and girls that's 17 for you. Aubrey will continue in his story but since it's a bit long I am going to divide it. _


	18. Aubrey's Past II

_Comments…_

            Aubrey continued with his tale. 

            "I loved the culture of Eastern lands near Egypt. It was all so different form Greece and Rome and the mystery of it intrigued me. I was enchanted by everything and everyone. 

            "Pheneus and I managed to find our way around after spending a few moments of our time in learning the Sunirian language. Besides, Egyptian was their second language and we were both well taught in that field. When we reached Masreya's home, we were not surprised to find that her means of living were not all that great. Just as Oeliana had said, she lived in a rundown cabin-like place. As soon as she saw Pheneus and I at her door, she led us in without hesitation and closed the door behind her. Her hair was in a wild array of combs as if she had unsuccessfully attempted to look like a fine and normal person of means. Her clothes were no more than rags sowed together and her skin was spotted with age. She was an old woman just like we had expected. A few bits of light entered through the small windows that were covered by wooden planks and cloth. The bit of light that entered cast a sort of orange glow to the whole room. Dust was everywhere, most likely from the desert that lay nearby. Masreya led us far from the door and into a dark corner where candles, relics and parchments were thrown everywhere. She seemed to resemble Pheneus in at least that way. She was mumbling to herself about Oeliana and time as she did this and I could not help but be amused at this strange woman.

            "Masreya's eccentric personality did not disturb me in the least but what troubled me was that she too looked at me in that strange manner that Oeliana had done. They all sensed something about me and they feared it. When I bumped into Masreya as she fumbled with taking out the dusty chairs that were hidden away in some room, she backed away as if frightened. She avoided my gaze after this and I grew irritable. Did she too, have a prejudice against slaves whether they were freed or not or did she just hate the Romans and Greeks?

            "Masreya finally settled everything and Pheneus and I took our seats on the dusty chairs that she had taken out. Masreya stood and walked back and forth in front of us. She placed one hand on her forehead and touched it as if to bring back her thoughts while she softly mumbled to herself once again. I looked at Pheneus and he only grinned as if it amused him also.

            "Masreya began speaking slowly and her voice which I had barely caught hints of was clear now. 'You have spoken to Oeliana then so I see no reason to go on with the trivial details that about what I've seen. Let's get to the most important part and the most complicated.' She was fluent in Egyptian and I was glad that she had decided not to speak in Sunirian. Yet even though her voice was clear now, she still held a bit of that energy and I had to listen intently in order not to be lost in what she was saying. She kept on. 

            "'Let me see…ah yes! Aisha…you have come for her. Well it might seem simple that way that Oeliana might have explained but I doubt that it will be. Aisha Karmeck Aisree, the fourth daughter of Geiraen, sister of Helios and Tiriao who are close to the pharaoh of Egypt. You cannot just take her away because first of all, her father will be suspicious of you reasons and he does not hold us in high favor enough to give one of his daughters to us. Secondly, if you do attempt this, Geiraen will have you hunted down by his two sons and I doubt that you will succeed in escaping that. Not only that but I've also met the girl and let me tell you, she is the most complicated girl I have ever dealt with. Since she was born she came with trouble, and the life that her father wants for her, that life is not for her. She is meant to be a barren woman, she is not meant to be married. I am thankful that she repels the thought of marriage. Rumors are always being spread on how every marriage arrangement is broken off by her in devious ways. I knew that this would happen and in order to ward off other contemplating suitors, I created a prophecy. This prophecy is not true, not all of it at least. The prophecy states that she will bring whatever man she has to their ruin. Many more suitors would be courting her if it were not for this.' Masreya was lost in thought, no wonder thinking on all the scandals and rumors that happened in Suniria. She looked as us then, the wrinkles in her face darkened by the dim light in the room. Pheneus only sighed tiredly. 

            "'Masreya, what do you want us to do if her father will not let her go…' Pheneus asked. Masreya only looked at me with wonder in her eyes, as if she was planning something outrageous that no doubt would cause a scandal. She smiled. 

            "'I have two ways but one we may be too late for. It is said that Geiraen has already chosen a husband for young Aisha and this time I fear that she cannot avoid this match. The woman that has cared for her alongside her father after Sehret's death is Ennira, an old friend of mine who has grown distant. I have not seen her for years and I doubt that she would like for me to take Aisha away when she herself agrees with Geiraen's outlook on his daughter's life. When Sehret was dying after the birth of her last daughter, Eianara, I have always believed that the reason she called Ennira to her side was to plead for her to not let Aisha chose the way of magic. With that belief in mind, I steered clear away from all of their paths and did not think once of Aisha until this vision.

            "'Instead I will tell you of my second plan and only plan for now. Aisha has never known the company of  someone who does not fear her, all the companionship she has experienced is that of her family and nothing else. She is also afraid of her curse, she steers away from men and it appears that she is always busy getting rid of suitors. It is well known that she is a great dancer; took after her mother. With plenty of time to waste, she indulges herself in dance. Her brothers have been away to Egypt for a long time now and her sister Karicia indulges the wishes of any man that can be pleasing to the eye yet she is not married. Eianara either spends time in bed being sick or plays her music that she loves. Poor girl.' Masreya shook her head and kept going. 'She has no friends besides those that live with her. In the end, she is alone. Befriend her, let her know of what powers you posses, show her the world and she will love you. Now…young man..' she looked at me. I only looked up at her, wondering what barbarity she was going to say to me. 'You seem of the right age to _befriend_ someone of her age for I doubt that she will indulge your aging friend here beside you.' Masreya chuckled softly as she said this. I  only wondered to what point I would have to go to get what we needed to do.      


	19. Aubrey's Past III: Ather

ï»¿ 

_Well Aubrey's past is taking quite a while to write out and right now I have lost my ITFN so I am left with my memory and imagination to remember Ather._

_Sorry for not posting this chapter and without further ado..._

____________________________

"The city of Suniria was in a rumble about the wedding of Geiraen's cursed daughter...you." Aubrey looked at Aisha who only laughed slightly at that remark. Cursed. A false curse that was used to ward off men that attempted to lay a hand on her. Aubrey continued once again. 

"The news that Pheneus was in Suniria reached your father and he invited us to stay in his household while we went about Suniria. Obviously he had no knowledge of our true reasons for being there and we were not stupid enough to stop him from believing whatever he believed. The feast that was to be a celebration of your marriage also became a welcome feast for us. I suppose he liked that we did not indulge ourselves in war and political matters like other men. Pheneus and I met Geiraen later in the afternoon where we discussed trivial matters about Suniria and Egypt and that was where I first laid eyes on you. You stood in the gardens where we met later that night. I could see you through the greenery and the flowers that were in bloom."

Aisha smiled to herself at that memory. She had never taken notice of Aubrey being near. She was worried about the marriage and of course in a melancholy mood for the unsuccessful escape from it. Back then, the sun would shine down on her and she would enjoy every bit of it. She felt as if the power that the sun held gave her energy to face the day if she absorbed the rays from it. She felt it gave her more life. She would always have the sun's golden touch to her skin. In Ardid, the sun was replaced by the moon and no longer did she have the golden touch. It was replaced by the moon's milky rays. 

"During the feast," Aubrey continued, "I had been warned by Pheneus after he had noticed me looking your way. He was a man that was hard to fool and I'm sure that he knew what effect your beauty had caused on me. We spoke later on, a brief encounter in which you surprised me with your eagerness to get away from that life that was already prepared for you. You are right. Both of us were young and with youth it always seems as if everyday is the last day of our lives. You were weary but your desire to be free and the knowledge that I was your way out led you to me in the end. I am not stupid. I realized that quickly enough. That same night, Karicia had come to my room and I, stupidly thinking it was you, took her to my bed. I did not realize my mistake after the sun's rays revealed who she really was. Angry, I threw her out of the room where I was staying in you household but not before she directed her angry words at me. 

"'Aisha will never place your first before her foolish desires to be free and fear of marriage'" And at that she left and I was left with doubt.

"After Arian had denounced our affair to your father, Pheneus and I were thrown from your home, we made our way back to Greece, defeated. We had achieved nothing at coming to Suniria and I had not followed Pheneus' advice to not be cursed by your beauty. We sailed back to Greece and yes, we were attacked and it was there where Pheneus bravely fought and died. I, on the other hand, was wounded and I lay there for hours, cursing you and your desires and with the knowledge that I was used and discarded away when I was no longer needed. It was through my disappearance that many thought me to have drowned or killed. It was not so, my mortal death came later on. When I thought I had no hope, I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing and wishing for death to come soon. I awoke later on, startled to find a woman standing in the doorway of the room that I awoke in, talking to about three men in a language that was foreign to my ears. I heard the faint clink of coins being handed down and then the footsteps of the men. I stood from the bed when I was sure they were gone and before I said anything to the woman that had _rescued_ me, I made sure that I had what I had treasured for a year; the Vida knife. It is a long story of how I came across it and dark secret for me during those times. Nonetheless, I will continue with the woman. I wanted to look for Pheneus, I wanted to give him the burial that he deserved but truth is, I had no idea where I was and where his body lay. Desperation made me angry. 

The woman turned towards me and smiled slightly. It was hard to miss the pearly white fangs that were revealed as she smiled and I could not help but think of a snake before it is ready to attack. Dark black hair cascaded down her shoulders and many golden rings crowded her slender fingers. Her skin was like white alabaster and soon enough I recognized her to be one of the blood drinkers that Oeliana and Masreya had spoken about. I detected no vicious thirst for blood in her as Masreya had described in them. She did not seem like a savage but more like a regular mortal. Any mortal would have thought so.

"'You have come a long way...you would be dead now if it were not for me.' the woman walked a few steps towards me and around me, eyeing me as she did so. I wanted to hit her. She was no woman, she was a Blood Drinker and I was not going to be distracted from that. 

"'What should I do then...to compensate you for my...rescue? Let you suck me dry?' Foolish human that I was, I let anger rule my thoughts and that was a mistake. 

"She laughed and then with her right hand she grabbed my left wrist and pulled it towards her. For a moment, I thought that was it, that I was going to near my final end. Instead, she traced the fine lines of my palm with her icy fingers intently. I only watched her, keeping my mind blocked though she did not try to enter it.

"'You want power...' she said softly, her words almost a whisper. 'I can give it to you easily.' She looked up at me, her eyes black and eerie. I pushed her away and turned away from her. My mind was racing. 'Don't turn me away...I know you want power, you always did. Will you turn away what you desire for a few foolish morals taught to you in your few free years? You have power already and a promising future if you accept my offer.' 

I shook my head at this though I craved for power, any kind. I felt her near me, the icy touch from her hands still tingling. I reached for the dagger, knowing that I would need it soon. I turned violently towards her and pushed her away though she only stumbled a bit. It was as if trying to fight a wall almost, a piece of cold stone that was impossible to destroy. Her black eyes were angry and no longer inviting. Before I knew it, I was thrown against the wall though she did not touch me and heard a few bones crack. They were mine. I felt her grab my neck with her cold hands and try to bite into my skin for the crimson liquid that I was sure she craved. I did not let her. I felt her take a bite before I reacted and pushed her away once more. It did not help. I was weak enough and with the broken bones in my body, it was getting harder to fight with her. I finally came to my last resort. I took out the knife as she lay on me, reaching for my neck with her fangs. I slashed at her with it and for a few moments she screamed in pain though it did not kill her. I lay there, losing consciousness almost but I still tried to get away, but not before finishing her off. It was useless. The knife's wound was not lethal enough and once again she attacked me, sucking away everything she could from the remaining life that I had like a leech. It was all black after that. 

I was turned like all vampires of my kinda are. I drank her blood after I woke and tasted the power she held. I became enamored with the taste of it, obsessed you might say. The thirst of a young one is always very exhausting at times. After I was finally done, she pulled back and let me see around the room once more with my vampire eyes. Everything was far more clearer than before, I could see the small details in things and love them unlike any mortal. I saw her then, she smiled. As I tried to speak, I also experienced the final effects of my death and the rebirth of my new _life_.

"'I am Ather, your blood mother.' was all she said as I recovered.

______________________

_Well there it is. Another chapter of Aubrey's past. It's going to take at least one or more chapters until I get back to current Ardid. Sorry for not writing in such a long time but Spring Break, Homework, schedule arrangements and projects have kept me busy. Thanks so much for the reviewers and criticism from the last chapter. I'll try to post chapter 20 as soon as I can. _

  



	20. Aubrey's Past IV: Suniria

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1_Thanks for the reviews, criticism, and support. Well been busy with exams and such with getting new ideas. _

            "My initiation as a vampire was no different from that of all the rest of my kind. Ather became my new teacher in my new life and I learned from her as much as I could and left her side once I knew how to survive. I would meet her again many times, even hunt with her but that is later on. And now I come to the final truth and answer to which you were searching for, the reason why your father died, why Suniria remains a lost city, and how Julia came to be in all this.

            "After leaving you with Silver in Nuuruk, I made my way to Suniria after Jager had informed me of the recent events that were taking place there. It was like a plague, he said, that would slowly spread until there was nothing else to take. The prophecy that Masreya had predicted was coming to be. My curiosity won the best of me and so I left, telling you nothing out of foolishness and cowardice.  

             "My arrival to Suniria was a secret; after all, I was no more than a ghost to those that remained in Suniria. It was all strangely quiet, the sun was covered in clouds as if afraid to face the city and slowly, each day it became worse. There was something wrong and I could only turn to Geiraen, who was now married to Arian, the slave girl from before. She was said to be a great lady in the first years of their marriage but as time passed, they receded back into their home until no longer could they be seen to go out. Many said that she was controlling Geiraen, poisoning him to his death so that she would remain his only heir before he died. Karicia had left many years ago to the lavish courts of Egypt and Tiriao and Helios had both died long ago, their sons and wives most likely killed by warring enemies of Egypt. There was no one left for Geiraen except for Arian. 

            "It did not take me long to enter the home of Geiraen, to see what it was that affected your beloved Suniria. It was something otherworldly; a great _evil_ seemed to have taken place just as Jager had said. Yet, as I entered through, everything was quiet and lifeless. The only thing that moved now and then was the veils that graced the walls. I walked around the large empty corridor, hearing my own footsteps echo in return. There was something moving from the corner of my eye. A woman's hand. She stroked a white veil that lay on the floor gently as if it was frail. She lay on her knees, her hair covering her face and as she prayed to the gods, though it was evident that she did not hold much faith in her words.                                                        

            "Startled by my own footsteps, she looked up, her face finally visible under the curtain of black hair. Arian. 'You . . .' she gasped in fear. 'Has Anubis sent you to punish us? Or has _she_ sent you . . . ' 

            "She? Knowing not of whom she spoke of, I remained silent, listening to her. 'Yes. YES! She has sent you . . .' she cried out. 'Speak! Spirits speak! Kill me now for your revenge! Kill me!' Her eyes were filled with tears of fear, of rage, and of despair. She still held the same girlish and naive beauty that she had from long ago though her suffering darkened that beauty into something else. Finally, in seeing that I would not speak to her, she placed her palms on the stone floor and then bent forward until her forehead touched the floor and wept. 'Why would I kill you?' I asked her calmly. 

            "Arian shook her head, her hair dragging across the floor. She raised herself with her palms, no longer crying. She was ashamed for letting me to see her in her weakness. She turned her head slowly toward me, studying me close, my skin, my face, my eyes. She knew who I was, what I was. 

            "'You are just like her . . . not a ghost . . .' she gasped. 'Take me to Geiraen.' Was all I said to her. She shook her head but stood from the floor and straightened her dress and disheveled hair. 'If you are going to kill him, do not make him suffer more than he already has . . . ' her voice sounded faint and tired. She led me across the room and opened the door to reveal a room without windows and only a candle lighting the bedside of a man who lay there apparently dying. Geiraen was sleeping, mumbling about the things I knew nothing of. The look on my face could have been that of surprise. Here lay a man that had invited me into his home during his years of strength and now he lay weak and old in front of me. It was clear to me what was ailing him, any vampire would know. All the blood that was drained from him was slowly killing him and it became clear to me that there was another vampire involved. The blood drained from him each time was not enough to kill him but it was enough to keep him in bed until his final hour came. Whatever the vampire wanted, I did not know, but it was evident that a lust for power was involved. Arian looked up at me, wide eyes filled with tears, wondering if I was their salvation or their end.

            "'She will kill us both . . . She will kill us both.' Arian closed her eyes as she said this and walked away from us, her steps slow and breathing softly. Geiraen lay still, not knowing that Arian was beginning to be driven mad by whatever was happening. I reached into her defenseless mind, extracting what I needed to know of what had happened to make them be in the state they were in. It was shocking to see what I saw, I was lost in her thoughts while she stood, not knowing of what I was doing. Her thoughts were in a mess but it was clearly visible that a vampire, a different kind, had come into Suniria and taken over slowly. A woman with flowing blonde hair who went by the name of Julia had come with the purpose of enslaving those around her, looking for a _better_ world. It was no different from Midnight or the other slave cities but her purpose was far darker, her mind twisted in many ways and her power so enchanting. 

            "She was an interesting woman in a way. She was a vampire like me and yet far different. It was she that was hiding Suniria from the sun, pushing it back in a world of darkness much like Ardid. She had such power to do so. And that is why Suniria cannot be found. Many cities have been lost that way, I know that now. I managed to meet her not long after seeing Arian.  She interested me, her knowledge and power. She had lived with the shifters, in their lavish courts and had witnessed their bitter wars. My curiosity had me crawling after her knowledge and she took pleasure in it. I did not realize that she had many in her power with her charm; her words were like the song of a siren, luring many to her into their doom. That is why Geiraen fell to her charm while Arian watched. I had to kill Geiraen, I did it because I could not let him go on forever the way he did with Julia. Arian watched as I killed him, draining him of his blood as I filled his thoughts with precious memories of his children. I killed Arian too after Geiraen.  Her last breath was but a simple and last prayer to the gods for mercy.

            "After you left and were proclaimed dead, I put a stop to Julia and it was surprising to me that she understood without a fight. It was later on that I understood her departure from me so quickly, she was the woman that Masreya had spoken about, and she knew that I had you with me. She knew you were a danger to her. She bled Geiraen daily to find out about your whereabouts, thinking that Geiraen had such power to block his thoughts from her. Maybe he did.  Sehret may have taught him that much before her death. Arian suffered along with Geiraen.  Once ensuring that you were _dead_, she left. It was she that sent those that attacked Nuuruk and wounded you. It all made sense but it was useless. In the end, I had nothing but myself and eternity, and eternity is a very long time."

_Yes! I'm done with Aubrey's story. Quite long but done. So now I'm moving on to the action once again and the last half of this tale._


	21. Uncertain

**_--I'm really sorry for taking so long in updating this but lately there have been a lot of things in my mind. I had a few other priorities in my life and this just had to go last. Once again, I really apologize to all of you who asked me to update soon and had to wait this long to finally read this chapter. -- _**

The dim light of the still burning candle reflected its dancing shadows across Aisha's stolid face. The sudden silence in the room was unnerving but the images of the story that Aubrey had spoken of were still playing in her mind. She wanted the memories and thoughts to stop. She wanted to end everything. A small sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed her temples and then leveled her eyes to those black ones in front of her.

"We have different paths to follow...you have yours and I have mine. Go and live yours as well as you can for I will do my best to do so as well." Aubrey's face was in rage at her words. He stood abruptly from where he sat and then paced the room in silent anger. Aisha was startled when she suddenly felt his hand grasp the bottom of her chin and force her to face him once again.

"Have I said nothing to change whatever is in that mind of yours?" His words were but a simple and angry hiss. To speak loudly was to threaten both of them with a swift death by Sahaid. The sky was clearing and time was running out.


	22. Corridor Secrets

**_I've been having some problems with this so decided to post the parts of chapter 21 separately._**

Asryn walked slowly through one of the dark corridors that led to Aisha's room. She would take her time. She had no idea whatsoever on what had occurred with Aubrey and she would not be in the middle of a tempestuous storm that did not involve her. Instead, Asryn rested her head against the cool wall and faced the large corridor window as she gazed out into the ever shining moon. Ardid was a beautifully cursed place that had held her in its captivating charm for many years. No. It was a lie to say that she was charmed by Ardid. To her, Ardid had been a curse during the first years. Aisha had never seen the darkness that Ardid held; always lavished by Sahaid, never suffering the pain that Ardid brought down upon others. Any captive would know the pain. She had known it fully well. If she had been given the choice to stay then...she would have left. But that choice never came soon for her. Meanwhile she lived in a hell despite the protection of Aisha. It was not until she was given her freedom that it all stopped. It was not a crime to the laws the damage a servant but a crime to damage someone who was not. By then, her full loyalty had been given to Aisha and she would not leave her to be destroyed by the evil around her.

"Thinking?" Asper's voice startled her from her thoughts and she gasped in the sudden fright. She shook her head and laughed after she realized that there was no danger. A small smile crept across her lips as she greeted him with the slight formal nod that was given to the royal family.

Asper chuckled. "There's no need for formalities..." his hand took hers and pulled her gently towards him. Asryn looked around assuring herself that there was no one around and then she let herself be taken into his comforting arms.

She sighed softly to herself as she rested her head on his shoulder. How long until Aisha realized that she was being played the fool? Everything had begun to unravel after many years of being kept a secret. Asryn was in no position to speak of what she knew and despite the fact that she had come to trust and care for Asper, even that would not allow her to speak against his brother. For a moment, she tried to forget the thoughts that ran through her head and enjoyed the feel of his touch and the caress of his thumb tracing over her back.

"Have you missed me?" He whispered against her neck and she only laughed at the tickling feeling that he gave her with his moving lips.

"I see you everywhere!" she laughed but her smile and laughter was cut short. Footsteps could be heard coming closer through the corridor and quickly she pulled away from him and lowered her head as if to bow. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that it was only Munia.

"Asryn...Sahaid wants to see you. A new one has arrived" There was no sign from Munia indicating suspicion of anything happening. Asryn took a few tentative steps and then left the corridor not once looking at Asper.

Asryn shook her head as she walked down the corridor. _A new one has arrived_. What more could it be but another helpless girl thrown into the world of demons. Yet, Munia did not appear too happy with the arrival and it could only be suspected that this new stranger was not well liked already. One could only wonder why. Could it be that Aisha would be replaced as was the last queen before her? Asryn laughed it off. She knew more than Aisha had ever known about Ardid's past. She knew about the previous queen and how her reign came abruptly to an end by the arrival of a stranger. Would this new stranger be the destruction of Aisha as Aisha had been Namtala's destruction?


	23. Silver Chains

_**Please review**_

No one knew of the stranger that had made her way to Ardid. Another woman was to serve in the temple and commotion was once again a part of Ardid. Yet, Aisha was not so moved by this. Her eyes scanned the outer city of Ardid through her large window, her vampire eyes moving rapidly as if looking for something. Would she lead these people? Would she finally act as the queen that she was?

A small smile crept across her mouth as she moved away from the window and into her room. Yes. She could feel it in the air that a change was coming. Her skin could feel it as well as her spirit. Would the change be good? It didn't matter. To have a change in Ardid was quite a feat. Ah yes, Ardid, the never changing city.

Aisha walked down towards her bed and lay there for a while, thinking of things, of anything that came to mind. That was something that she rarely did. It was best not to think in Ardid at times, it would drive anyone mad. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she played with one of the golden rings that graced her fingers. With one quick movement she took it off and threw it across the room, wanting to be rid of any jewelry that had been given to her by Sahaid. One by one, she took off all her jewelry until there was nothing left except the silver anklet that had been a part of her left ankle for many years. It was the first gift given to her by Sahaid and with that, she had never taken it off, afraid that she might lose it. She remembered the way he stressed about how she should never lose such a gift. It was a symbol to her union to him. What did it matter now? Gently, she tried to undo the clasp that held the silver anklet together but it was useless. Could the years have done this to it? No. It was something more that held it together. She tried to undo with force, pulling the two ends apart but that appeared to be useless as well.

No. It could not be. This could not be true! Aisha grunted in frustration, never having felt as weak as she did now, she let out a scream of frustration and threw one of the golden candleholders at the wall near the door. Was her strength leaving her? Were her gifts given to her now weakening by the lack of use? Impossible! The wall held a small indentation to where the candleholder had struck and what was once a candleholder ornately crafted was not a crushed object lying on the floor, useless.

**_--So there you for all of you who managed to wait this long. Once again, I'm really sorry and here's to hoping that nothing comes up to distract me again. --_**


	24. Umayma

_**Whoa… it's been a long time since I've updated this…**_

_**Comments/Reviews?**_

Asryn looked out through the window of her room and looked towards the shinning moon. Everyone had been in turmoil when Sahaid and Aisha took it to themselves to cause a scandal. For many years, Aisha had never confronted Sahaid and Sahaid had never gone to the extent of locking her in her room. For a moment, Asryn suspected that the argument had to involve Aubrey but later on she had discovered that Aubrey and Jessica had left Ardid long before the argument took place. The confrontation had been about something else. She did not like the way things were going. Sahaid had shown a deep interest in Umayma lately. An interest that was dangerous to everyone.

There was a small tapping to her door and Asryn walked towards it to open it. It was Munia. She had never liked her much but she was useful when it came to information. She hid all her knowledge behind that mask of vanity and dim-witted demeanor. She was by far the oldest _servant_ in Ardid and many of things that Asryn knew were due to her. Asryn opened the door slightly more, gesturing Munia to make her way in. Munia laughed lightly as Asryn closed the door and locked it.

"What did Umayma tell you?" Munia looked around Asryn's small room and sat on the edge of the window smugly.

Asryn shook her head at Munia's gestures and expression and answered her dryly. "She spoke of nothing of interest. She was only slightly alarmed when she heard Sahaid in such a mood."

Munia raised her eyebrow, questioning silently whether what she had just said was true or not. "You don't have to lie to me. I know very well how Sahaid treated her. I've seen that face on him once before and I'm not surprised if he treats her _kindly._ In fact, he's treating her far more kindly than he ever treated you remember?"

Asryn closed her eyes at the painful memory that Munia's words had evoked. For a few years, Asryn had suffered the disgrace of becoming Sahaid's lover. Almost all the women who had come as slaves suffered that fate. He had given her gifts and fine silks but she had never liked the feeling of disgust. He was handsome, creatures like him always are but his mind was twisted and dark. She had also suffered with his brother, Zein, who loved to use all women for his own use. Asper was the only one that had proved to be kind and gentle. Munia had once spoken of Namtala, Sahaid's mate and queen before Aisha. She was dead now. Yet, there was one problem. In Ardid, to kill someone who shares your blood was to kill yourself. That was one of the things that she could not figure out. There was a high probability that Sahaid killed Namtala but the only question in this was how.

Asryn shook her head as she tried to shake off the memories and thoughts. "Umayma is strange but she shows no apparent interest in Sahaid. Munia, you know so many things about Ardid, you know all of the history yet what compels you to hide it?"

"Haha…" Munia laughed softly, a laughter that could hide her discomfort or simply mocking mind. "What compels me?" Nothing compels me to hide anything that is of interest to you my dear. Yes, I have seen many things but I do not dwell in the past, especially a past that could do me much harm."

Asryn eyed Munia closely as she paced around the room in despair. "You were once Nam…"

"No! Do not say that name to me for it brings no peaceful memory. She is dead and so is the history behind her. If she was murdered or died by her own hand it won't make a difference. Sahaid has forgotten her, Ardid has forgotten, and you need to forget as well. You did not know her." Munia laughed once more, this time the cynical tone could not be disguised. "It won't be long until Aisha is out of the picture and soon you're going to have to bow down to our new queen as did I once before. You might as well expect the worst." With that, Munia walked towards the door, unlocked it, and then walked out of the room as she let the door close softly.

Asryn did not wait for the door to fully close before she slammed it and locked it once more. It was time for things to change in Ardid and if Aubrey and anyone else were needed, she would gladly solicit their help. If none could be found, then she would have to fix things once and for all.


	25. Strange Winds

_**Another chapter! Yay! Feel free to review**_

Days had passed in which Aisha had been completely isolated except for the brief and silent visits that Sahaid had given her now and then. Fortunately enough, she had remained quiet and obedient and thus got on Sahaid's good graces. Everything went back to its normal routine though there was still discord in the air and a strange silence had taken hold of Sahaid.

Asryn opened the door to Aisha's room and was greeted by the all the silks that were flying about the room as if alive. Oddly enough, winds had come to Ardid and with her large window open, all the silks were flying about the room but Aisha was nowhere to be seen. Asryn gathered the silk that were flying about, caught by the wind in her own garments as well. Silks of gold, red and her thick dark hair flew about in the ryhtm of the wind. She called out for Aisha three times in which she did not answer and all the while. She fought to get the silks off of her and laughed at her own foolish self as she went to close the large window firmly. When she turned away from it, Aisha stood behind a large golden pillar and leaned against.

"I called for you but you didn't answer." Asryn caught her breath for a few moments and laughed slightly at herself.

Aisha smiled and shook her head in wonder. "These are strange winds Asryn… and I've been thinking far too much for my own good."

Asryn looked at her as she picked up the silks from the floor and then stood up once more to face her directly. "It all depends on what exactly you were thinking about."

Aisha smiled once more as if in a dreamlike state and then bent her head down to think. "These days of solace for me have made me to think of what I'm doing with myself. You must think me stupid to not have realized that Sahaid is intent on keeping me here despite the way things are going. I've kept quiet about so many things and now that I read this," Aisha held up her right hand which had been hidden behind her back and revealed a stack of parchments filled with words, "my life in these papers, I see so many things I did not see before. I have not finished what I started here and doubt I ever will for nothing in this world is definite until you die. I dreamt a dream in these few days… I lay in the desert sand and faced the night sky and looked at the brilliant moon and there I became a rose, planted there and seen only for its beauty and nothing more. I've been that rose, planted in this place with the fear that if I were ever plucked from where I lay then it would mean my death. That is my greatest fear, to die if I ever leave unchanging Ardid."

Asryn placed her hand on Aisha's face and looked at her for a few moments as dread filled her heart. She had to get her out or Sahaid would destroy her. It did not matter if Sahaid would come to love Umayma, he would kill Aisha in the end.

"I have a plan but you must follow everything I say… Asper has already agreed to it and he will help us." With that, Asryn smiled at Aisha and turned to place the silks back to their place.


	26. Asryn's Request

**_Short chapter but I thought I'd put it in since I haven't updated in a very long time. _**

Asper, the kind one, the gentle one, the good one. She loved him, of that Asryn was sure. She held him in her arms, both silent yet their minds filled with running thoughts. Why would Sahaid want to be rid of Aisha? Why was Umayma there? Why couldn't Asryn accept Asper fully and leave everything with him? She had the answer to nothing. If she had less gratitude for what was done for her, she would leave instantly with Asper but if it was so, then she would not be the woman Asper had fallen in love with. Asryn knew well that she could not leave Aisha to her fate, not when she had become like her sister and her mentor. Sahaid had cast a dark cloud of Ardid, far darker than the everlasting night of the city. No one was happy. No one complained. She shifted softly in his embrace, a soft movement but nonetheless it brought his attention to her.

"What is wrong?" His voice sounded strange after the silence that had filled the room. She turned to look him, a slight worry in her expression as she wondered how he would take what she was about to say to him.

Asryn spoke carefully. "You are Sahaid's brother, you are his family. I am sure that if you request something from him he will not deny it."

Asper looked at Asryn, somehow he knew what she was going to ask and did not like it. She went on.

"If…" Asryn paused for a moment, bracing herself for the words that were going to come out of her mouth. "If you were to ask him for Umayma, I am sure that he will not deny her to you. Unless, his intentions are to keep her as he did Aisha, he will not deny you."

"You want me to take Umayma?" Asryn tried not the flinch at the appalled tone in his voice. She needed to have a strong resolve in her demeanor or else he would see that she did not like the idea much as well.

"It will simply be a ruse… something to save me time to figure out the truth in things. Asper," she held his bewildered face in her hands in an attempt to comfort him. "after all of this is over, I promise you that I will be with you. My loyalty to those who have helped me in hard times has made me the person I am today. I cannot leave her to her fate. I cannot be like Munia. Tomorrow, the annual ceremony will be held and I am sure that the ailments Aisha suffers from are from that same rite."

Asper shook his head in disbelief and grabbed her hands in his. "You are asking me to go along and take Umayma." He breathed out. "I respect your ideals, that is what makes you who you are but what you ask of me may have consequences. We do not know Sahaid's intentions with Umayma yet. You may be wrong or you may be right." Asper looked down at his hands entwined in Asryn's and raised them to his lips before finally adding. "I will do as you ask but you must hurry for everything may turn for the worst if you do not."


End file.
